Aftermath
by Myliphurts85
Summary: season 3 mob war


TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles »

Aftermath

Author: Myliphurts85 PM

Minnie Driver takes over the Doyle family after Paddy is shot and fights a new Irish Mob war with Jane and Maura stuck in the middle of it all. My Season 3

Rated: Fiction T - English - Drama/Crime - M. Isles & J. Rizzoli - Chapters: 18 - Words: 27,479 - Reviews: 146 - Favs: 49 - Follows: 92 - Updated: 05-22-12 - Published: 01-06-12 - Status: Complete - id: 7715066

chapter 1: fault

4 weeks had gone by since the day at the warehouse.

Doyle was still in the ICU, he was unconscious and in custody. Maura didn't go to see him, part of her wanted to, but she thought it would be too risky. In the weeks to follow Doyle's capture, Jane's victory was the talk of the city. It was a big accomplishment for her, capturing one of the most wanted men in America. She went from Hero-cop to legend in one day. And when news of a possible promotion flew around the station, Maura started to find it harder and harder to show up to work everyday.

Jane and Maura have not spoken much since everything happened. Jane tried to talk to Maura at the hospital. She walked up and took her friend by the arm and forced her to look her in the eye, but the only thing Maura could say was "Don't." And she meant it. Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't try, don't, don't, don't.

No one had to say it out loud for Frost and Korsak to know that they would need to run interference between them. Whenever Jane's name was mentioned in front of Maura she ignored it, never rolled her eyes or stiffened up, she just acted like Jane didn't even exist to her. Whenever Maura's name was mentioned in front of Jane she instantly grew tense, a reaction obvious enough that her partners knew better than to broach the subject of reconciliation. Jane was frustrated, but more than that she was truly pissed off. Maura was willing to throw Jane away like she meant nothing to her all because she shot a mob boss who had just shot an FBI agent. I mean really, what was she supposed to do?

At first Jane thought Maura just needed time. The first week at work Maura wouldn't look Jane in the eye. Jane was upset but still thought Maura would come around soon, until she read Maura's witness statement of the shooting. Maura said that Doyle's gun clicked indicating that it was empty, and then Jane shot him. Jane never heard the click, and whether Frost did or not he said he didn't, but Maura said she did. And Jane knew Maura couldn't lie. After that Jane just wanted to be able to apologize. To tell her she didn't know, to tell her she thought Frost was in danger, to tell her she would never shoot her father knowing he was unarmed. But she never told her. It was one of the many things left unsaid.

Frost and Korsak were out when they got a call that the DNA results were back on their latest victim, Jane didn't feel like waiting and went downstairs. Maura and 3 assistants were in the lab. When they saw Jane walk in, one of her assistants grabbed her the file and handed it to her. No one had to tell them they needed to run interference either. Detective Rizzoli was in the morgue more than any other cop in the building, her abrupt absence didn't go unnoticed, neither did the tension in the room on her rare and short trips to the morgue. Jane took the file from the lab assistant and looked at it. She walks in front of Maura who looks up.

Maura: Yes Detective?

Detective, it was all Maura ever called her.

Jane: Could you clear something up for me?

Maura: Of course.

Jane could read a medical file better than any other detective, but every once in a while she would ask questions she didn't need answers to just to force Maura to talk to her. Maura always came off the same way, professional. After her questions are answered Jane goes to leave then turns and looks at Maura.

Jane: Thank you Doctor.

Maura doesn't look up.

Maura: Your welcome.

In the beginning there were unanswered phone calls, it didn't take many for Jane to take the hint. They never spoke about it, never yelled, cried, apologized, or acknowledged what happened to them. In the end this was all they had left. You couldn't even call it small talk.

It was late and Jane and Frost were getting ready to leave when the Lieutenant walked up.

Cavanaugh: Listen up I just got off the phone, Doyle has escaped custody.

Korsak meets Jane and Frost at the hospital. There were no homicides so no reason to call Maura. The 2 guards in Doyle's room had been knocked out, they remembered hearing a noise and walking into Doyle's room and then they didn't see anything after that. The video of the hallway showed 2 large men in blue scrubs walk into Doyle's room with a wheelchair and wheeling him out of the building with no one the wiser, proving sometimes simple still worked. The 3 detectives watch the video and pause on the shot of Doyle's face leaving the hospital, he's unconscious.

Jane: He doesn't look good at all.

Kosak: He's dying.

Frost: Then why break him out at all?

Korsak: His people aren't going to let him die in custody.

That night Jane pulled up to Maura's house. She shouldn't be here, she knows she shouldn't, but for all Jane knew, Doyle was in Maura's living room right now.

Maura here's a knock on the door, when she looks out the window and sees Jane, she takes a breath to prepare herself before answering.

Maura: What is it Jane?

Jane, she said her name, if her voice wasn't filled with disdain it could've made Jane happy for a moment.

Jane: Doyle is gone.

She says gone, to be vague. She's trying to read Maura's face to see if she knows anything.

Maura: Dead?

Jane: No gone. He escaped custody this afternoon.

Jane reads Maura's face, it's surprise, with a touch of amusement.

Jane: Has he tried to contact you at all?

Maura: No.

Maura voice is stern, it's a warning, Jane was about to cross a line.

Jane: Can I come in?

Maura: No.

There was someone in the house. Jane was sure of it. There was something in the way Maura stood, the way she spoke, the way she looked at Jane that made Jane feel like there was something Maura was holding back.

But Maura knew nothing about Doyle escaping until Jane told her, what she was holding back was anger. It had been boiling up inside her for 4 weeks. She could stay professional, but it was always there, just under the surface. There were too many words left unsaid and Jane was about to break Maura.

Jane looks at her kindly but seriously.

Jane: Did you know anything about this?

Maura: Are you interrogating me right now?

Jane: I-

Maura: How dare you!

Jane: Maura-

Maura: You shot my father off of a ledge!

Jane: I was doing my job-

Maura: If you were doing your job, you would have shot Kevin Flynn.

Jane froze.

Maura: You were supposed to have my back, you were supposed to protect me. What happened? Did you get distracted by Agent Dean showing up? No I'm sorry, Gabriel?

Jane looks like Maura just punched her in the stomach.

Maura: When Kevin pulled out that gun and I heard the shot, I thought I was dead.

Maura takes a breath, urging herself to continue, it all needed to be said.

Maura: And when I opened my eyes and saw him laying there, I turned and thought I'd see you. But you weren't there, Doyle was.

Jane tries to speak but can't.

Jane's job often put her in intense situations where you have to make gut decisions. When Flinn started to confess, Jane thought Maura could keep him talking just a little longer, Jane thought he might confess to the hit and run, Jane thought she had everything under control. But Jane thought wrong. And when Flinn pulled out that gun a moment sooner than Jane expected, she wasn't in range to stop him. If Doyle hadn't been there, Maura would be dead...and it would've been Jane's fault. It's something Jane would've thanked him for, but the next 15 seconds went by so fast. And when all when said and done the only thing Jane had left to cling to was the hope that she was at least doing her job.

Maura: If you had been doing your job, none of this would've happened.

And just like that, Jane had nothing left, except the guilt.

Jane: I...I understand why you don't want to speak to me anymore.

Jane looks down as she rubs her hands.

Jane: I just wanted you to know that I didn't hear his gun click.

Jane struggles to look Maura in the face.

Jane: I just need you to know that.

Maura nods she can believe she's telling the truth.

Jane: I'm so sorry Maura.

Maura lets out the breath she's been holding for 4 weeks and out with it come a few tears. Jane hangs her head and walks back to her car. Maura watches Jane, she looks so defeated which should make Maura feel like she's won something, but it doesn't. The game was over. They both lost.

Maura walks back into her house and locks the door, then looks out the window to see Jane drive off.

Suddenly Maura feels arms pulling her back.

By the time she can let out a scream there's a gag in her mouth. By the time she can see what's happening, there's a bag over her head.

Then a man's voice. An unfamiliar one.

Man: We're not going to hurt you.

chapter 2 mob family

Despite the promise that they weren't going to hurt her, Maura was still in a panic not knowing who "they" are. She felt herself get dragged into a van, she had no idea how long they had been driving before she was pulled back out of the van. Her wrists are bound in zip-ties and she feels along the walls as they walk, long concrete hallways, that's all she could tell you about this place, but I suppose that was the point.

She feels someone cut the zip-tie and pull the bag off of her head the bright florescent lights sting her eyes. Her gag is removed and she tries to adjust her vision to the bright light. When she does, she realizes she is in some sort of warehouse or factory. There's about 15 people gathered in the room, she scans their faces for Doyle, for anyone who looks familiar, but she doesn't recognize any of them. Some of them look up at Maura, they all look like thugs except for Rory. She sits on the opposite end of the room from Maura. An Irish woman, 2 years older than Maura with dark curls and long legs. Rory is the only woman and one of the few without a visible firearm, but you get the impression it's because she doesn't need one. Maura watched people walk up and whisper in Rory's ear, if Maura were one to guess, she'd guess that this woman was in charge.

Maura turns and looks at the man still holding her, he lets go and steps back. Maura is scared, but she's also angry and confused and wants answers.

Maura: Who are you? Why did you bring me here?

Brian, the scary looking man tries his best to sound non-threatening.

Brian: He risked his life to save you...we wanted you to say goodbye.

A few men move out of the way to reveal Doyle laying in a hospital bed unconscious. Maura looks at him then back around the room confused. Had these people really kidnapped her just to give them the chance to say goodbye? Did they all know who she was and what had happened?

She walks over to Doyle, he looks weak, so weak. It's odd considering everyone in that room always saw him as being so strong. She walks over and studies his breathing, slow, strained breathes, he's in a deep sleep and Maura can tell it won't be long now. She sits by his bed and looks into his face and Rory watches them from the back of the room.

The room was silent. Maura didn't know how much time had passed, it may have been 30 minutes, it may have been 2 hours. She looks around the room and studies her surroundings. She found her situation both terrifying and fascinating. She was seeing things she shouldn't see, faces she shouldn't see. Outside of this room she was the Chief Medical Examiner of the commonwealth of Massachusetts, but in this room she was Paddy Doyle's daughter.

The door opens, a man dressed in black enters the room and walks over to Rory and whispers in her ear,

Man: D.C. has been taken care of.

She nods and taps his hand.

Rory: Thank you.

He walks away and Rory goes back to watching Doyle and occasionally looks up at Maura.

The room was quiet except for the sounds of Doyle straining to breathe, until the straining stopped, and he was gone. Maura didn't think she'd cry at all, she certainly didn't think she'd cry as hard as she did. And then one by one each of the men walked over to pay their respects, many of them had tears in their eyes, some of them touched Maura's shoulder as they passed by until everyone was out of the room except for Maura and Rory. Rory walks over puts her hand on Doyle's shoulder and Maura watches her.

Maura: Who are you?

Rory: Rory Brennan. I'm Kevin Brennan's daughter.

Maura knew who he was, she had performed his autopsy last year, Doyle's first Lieutenant.

Maura: I'm sorry.

Rory nods and looks at Doyle while she stokes his hair.

Rory: I wanted to be just like him.

Maura looks at her confused.

Rory: Paddy hated it. He always used to say "If you were my daughter, I would never let you get involved in this."

Rory looks back at Maura.

Rory: I guess he was right.

Maura sat across from the woman she could've been if Doyle had raised her. It was odd for the both of them. They were a perfect example of Nature vs Nurture.

Maura: He told everyone about me?

Rory: No. The night my father was killed, a man brought Doyle to your house. He told me who you were when we found out what happened at the warehouse.

Rory takes a breath and looks down at Doyle, the heartbreak is written all over her face.

Rory: Now that he's not around to protect you...everyone knowing who you are and what you look like makes things safer for you.

Maura: But me knowing what you look like isn't safer for you.

It just slipped out. It was the worst thing she could've said and the look of terror in her eyes almost made Rory laugh.

Rory: Why? You haven't witnessed any crime.

Maura tilts her head.

Maura: Um, kidnapping.

Rory smirks and raises her eyebrow.

Rory: What kidnapping?

Maura: OK, harboring a fugitive?

Rory looks back at Doyle.

Rory: Not anymore.

Rory squeezes his hand.

Rory: Besides, they'll never find me.

Rory smiles at Maura who half smirks back. Rory stands up to leave.

Rory: I'll have the guys bring you home.

Maura: Wait I-

Rory nods for her to continue.

Maura: Would you have any idea who my mother is?

Rory: No, I'm sorry.

Maura: He just...I think he was trying to tell me after he fell, but all he could say was "Hope".

Rory stopped and looked at Maura. Of course. She felt stupid for not seeing it right away. Look at her, who else could be her mother? Her mind traveled back to the woman she'd seen only a half a dozen times when she was a kid, but who she would never forget. Rory had never seen a woman like Hope, she didn't belong, she was better than all of this and you could see it as soon as she walked in the door. The same way you could see it when Maura walked in...well, you know after they took the bag off of her head.

Rory: Hope?

Maura: Yes.

Rory: She was beautiful.

The tears were instant. Maura had lost any hope of finding her mother. And here it was, a chance.

Rory: I don't know where she is.

Maura nods.

Rory: But I'll see what I can do.

Maura: Thank you.

Rory smiles and walks out the door where a few of the men were standing.

Rory: Face of an angel that one.

They all smile and nod in agreement.

Rory: You boys take her home.

Two men walk inside holding the bag, gag and zip-ties and Maura sulks.

Brian: It's just so you can't see or yell. I promise we won't hurt you.

Maura points to the zip-ties.

Maura: So what is that for?

Brian: So you won't hurt me.

He laughs, she doesn't and he clears his throat.

Brian: Are you ready to go?

Maura sighs and holds out her wrists.

After a long van ride, Brian cuts her zip ties and takes off the bag and removes the gag when the door opens they are in her driveway and she realizes a lot of time has passed, because now it's morning. The man jumps out and helps her out of the van.

Brian: Have a good day.

Maura: Really?

He shrugs and gets in the front seat and they drive off.

Maura was beyond conflicted. A group of murderous thugs, risked everything so she could say goodbye to her father. She was both touched and panicked. She didn't know whether to keep this all a secret, or run inside and call the cops so they could catch the van. When she walks in the house she sees she has 15 minutes to get to work and figures she's going to a police station anyway and maybe the ride would help give her some clarity.

When she arrives she goes straight to the Homicide unit and sees everyone gathered around, she walks up to Frost.

Maura: What's going on?

He looks at her and sighs.

Frost: The feds just sent this over.

He hands her a picture. It's Agent Dean with an ice pick through his chest and attached to it is a picture of Jane from the newspaper with the headline "A True Boston Hero."

Chapter 3 because i have your back

Maura: Where is Jane?

Frost: Cavanaugh sent her home.

Maura ran out the door. She could hear Frost calling out that there were units watching Jane's apartment but that didn't slow her down. These people broke Doyle out of custody, they killed an FBI agent, they had no problem telling everyone Jane was next, they were coming for her, Maura only hoped she could get to her first.

She pulls up to the apartment building and jumps out of her car, she runs past the two cops sitting outside and shakes her head. Doyle's men could've come through the window, Jane could be laying on her bed with an ice pick sticking out of her chest right now and they wouldn't even know it. She wants to yell at them and tell them to get their asses upstairs, but she doesn't stop running, she has to see Jane first, she has to know that she's OK. She has to get her heart to stop racing. She gets to her door and knocks loud.

Maura: Jane! Jane open the door!

She knocks again. Panic takes over and she starts to take out her spare key until the door starts to open. And there was Jane, confused by seeing Maura, but with no ice pick in her chest.

Jane: Maura? What are you-

Maura wraps her arms around Jane's shoulders and holds her tight Jane rubs Maura's back in an attempt to soothe her.

Jane: Hey, it's alright, everything's OK.

Maura takes a breath, lets go and steps back from Jane. Now that she knew she was OK, Maura could go back to hating her.

Maura: They took me last night.

Jane: Who took you?

Maura: Doyle's men.

Jane: What!

Jane takes Maura by the arm and leads her into her apartment, locking the door and following her to the couch.

Jane: Where did they take you? Are you alright?

Maura nods.

Maura: I'm fine I just...I saw the photo of Dean and I needed to know you were OK.

Jane looks down thinking about Dean, his name triggered emotions, equal parts anger and sadness.

Jane: I'm fine.

Jane looks up at her.

Jane: Where did they take you last night?

Maura: I don't know. There was a bag over my head until I was in a room with all these gangsters and Doyle, and-

Jane: You saw Doyle?

Maura: Yes, but...Jane he died last night.

Jane: I'm so sorry Maura.

Jane puts her hand on Maura's shoulder.

Maura: I know you are.

Jane: Did you recognize anyone who was there?

Maura: No, but I met Rory Brennan.

Jane: Brennan?

Maura: She's Kevin Brennan's daughter. I got the impression that she's taking over for Doyle now.

Jane: Did anyone hurt you? Did she threaten you?

Maura: No, actually aside from the kidnapping everyone was...polite.

Jane: What? I don't understand.

Maura: They brought me there because Doyle was dying, they knew I was his daughter. They said he risked his life to save me and they wanted me to say goodbye.

Jane's brain was racing. Maura spent last night with one of the most notorious mob families in Boston.

Jane: Did anyone say anything to you?

Maura: Rory said it was safer for me to have everyone know who I am and what I looked like, but I'm not sure why.

Jane paused for a moment.

Jane: Because they'e coming after everyone involved in the shooting. She wants her people to know you are Doyle's daughter so if you get mixed up in this, they know not to kill you.

Jane's hands started to shake and she shoved them into the pockets of her hoody hoping Maura wouldn't notice. Her life was over. You know why they say you can't escape the mob? Because you can't. There were only two ways this situation could play out; die or disappear, either way "Detective Jane Rizzoli" was gone.

Jane: Maura it's not safe here, I want you to leave.

Maura tilts her head and says very seriously,

Maura: I don't care.

Jane then tilts her head.

Jane: Excuse me?

Maura: You don't get to tell me what to do.

Jane: This is my house.

Maura: I don't care.

Jane stood up and raised her voice.

Jane: Maura! It is too dangerous! I will not have you around during all this!

Maura stayed calm.

Maura: But you said it yourself, I'm not in any danger.

Jane: I am not relying on the word of a raised killer that nothing is going to happen to you.

Nothing Jane was saying swayed Maura the least bit. She spoke firmly and stood her ground.

Maura: I might be your best chance out of this. I'm not leaving you.

And Jane knew she wouldn't. The gesture filled Jane's heart and broke it all at once. Maura was never just a best friend. Maura would follow Jane through a burning building, Maura was Thelma to her Louise...and 4 weeks ago Jane almost got her killed.

Jane held back tears and cleared her throat.

Jane: I don't deserve this anymore.

Maura looked into Jane's eyes seriously.

Maura: Charles Hoyt, Rod Mason, Bobby Marino, Keneith Leahy-

Jane: Kevin Flynn.

Maura took a breath.

Maura: I have more names.

Jane laughs and holds her head then smiles at Maura.

Jane: I love you. Even though you hate me.

Maura: Jane I don't hhaaayyaa

Maura clears her throat.

Jane's eyes widen and she laughs.

Maura: What?

Jane laughs harder.

Maura: What?

Jane: Your mouth won't let you lie.

Maura laughs a little.

Maura: I still love you.

Jane looks at her and smiles. Maura only spoke the truth. And the truth was she hated Jane, but she still loved her.

Jane: Hungry?

Maura: Yes.

After a month of barely seeing each other, Jane and Maura spent the day alone in Jane's apartment. Jane tried to focus on how lucky she was to have Maura with her, and tried not to think about car bombs and home invasions. They moved the couch into a corner facing the door and away from any windows. Maura wouldn't even let Jane walk past the windows.

Brian Donovan is one of the large scary men who kidnapped Maura. When he heard about what happened to Doyle and the plan to get his daughter, he was eager to volunteer. Doyle had a lot of influence on the younger generations. So when Brian heard they were going after the "Hero cop" that gunned down Doyle, he was again eager to volunteer. He's 25 years old and has been doing hits for the family since he was 21. No one has ever asked him to kill a woman before, in fact Brian had never even struck a woman in his life. But at 3 am, he stood outside of Jane's door with his partner Aidan, and prepared himself to kill Jane Rizzoli.

Aidan: We gotta hurry I don't know how long those cops will be out for.

The 2 cops outside were Frost and Frankie, both knocked unconscious in their car.

Brian works on the lock til he hears it click. He opens it quietly to see there's a chain on the door.

Jane and Maura are ready for them. Jane tells Maura to duck down behind the counter in the kitchen while she calls 911, figuring if they got past Frost and Frankie, there's no reason to call them. Jane aims her gun at the door and stays bent behind an armchair. Brian busts through the door with ease and when Jane fires he closes the door in time to avoid being hit. He opens it again and they two men race in, Jane fires again and Aidan dodges but the bullet grazes his arm. It only takes 3 seconds for them to get to Jane and grab her and her gun. The two men are giants compared to the detective and Brian grabs her from under her arms and drags her out from behind the armchair.

Aidan: Look at the hero now!

Aidan holds a gun to her head. Maura runs into the room.

Maura: Stop it!

The two men look over to see the gun pointed at them in Maura's shaking hand.

Brian: Wait-

Maura: Let her go!

Maura holds the gun tight and points it at Brian's chest, Aidan's gun is still at Jane's head.

Brian: No.

Maura looks at Aidan.

Maura: Put your gun down or I'll shoot him!

Brian: Listen to me.

Brian tries to get Maura to look him in the eye.

Maura: You're not taking her.

Maura looks over at Aidan and Brian only takes two steps and has his hand wrapped around Maura's gun. His hands are twice the size of hers.

Maura: No!

Maura runs to Jane and wraps herself around her like a human shield.

Jane: Maura no.

Brian takes Maura by the arm and drags her off of Jane.

Maura: Take us to see Rory!

Brian: No.

Maura: Take us! Take us to Rory!

Maura is sobbing and Brian closes his eyes. He looks over at Aidan then at Jane on the floor.

Maura: Don't hurt her please.

Brian: Fuck!

Brian sighs.

Brian: Take them to Rory.

chapter 4 maura's plea

Jane and Maura sat in the back of the van wearing the usual bag, gag and zip-ties. Jane is silently praying. She prays Maura makes it out alive, she prays when they kill her that it'll be quick and that Maura won't have to see it. She thought about giving her mom an attitude this morning, she wishes she could take it back. Then she lays her head on Maura's chest and listens to her heart beat and focuses on it.

Aidan: This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea.

Brian: I know.

Aidan: She's gonna kill us. We're gonna get killed over this!

Brian: Will you shut the fuck up and concentrate on the road? She's not going to kill us.

Aidan: What are you going to say? "Oh sorry you said kill her? I thought you said bring her to you."

Brian: Don't you worry about what I'm going to say to her, I'll handle it.

Aidan: Oh you'll handle it. I hope you enjoyed that burger you had earlier, cause it was your last fuckin meal!

Brian: Shut up!

The van pulls over and Brian jumps out and talks to the man at the gate.

Brian: Yo Lee, I need to see Rory is she around?

Lee: You need to see Rory? Well I'm sure Rory doesn't need to see you, what's going on?

Brian: We ran into a little trouble tonight with the hit.

Lee: What do you mean trouble? What happened? Did you get her or not?

Brian: Oh we got her.

Lee: Did somebody see you?

Brian: No, nobody saw.

Lee: So what is the problem?

Brian: She's in the van.

Lee: She's in the van?

Brian: Yes.

Lee: What do you mean she's in the van! You were supposed to leave the body at the apartment for them to find, why would you bring her back here?

Brian: She's still alive.

Lee stops, looks at the van then looks at Brian and smacks him hard on the back of the head.

Lee: You brought the fucking cop here! What the fuck is the matter with you!

Brian: Paddy's daughter was there and everything got fucked up and she wants to talk to Rory and now we're all fuckin here alright!

Lee: Paddy's daughter wants to talk to Rory?

Brian: Yeah.

Lee: And now you're "all fuckin here."

Brian: Will you please just let me talk to Rory?

Lee: Yes, cause no fucking way am I telling her this shit, but you gotta wait she's at the docks.

Rory arrives at the docks with her right hand man Liam Douglas, an Irishmen in his early 40s with brown hair, he towers over Rory. He's even more scary looking then the rest of the guys, because it's not just his size, it's his whole presence. He kills a lot and doesn't talk much. He's been working with Rory since he was 19 and she was 16.

Paddy and her father taught Rory about running the docks but never made her deal with any of the Union reps because they were sexist pigs. So she prepares herself as she walks up to Mickey. She knows that she's going to have to send him a very clear message.

Mickey: Rory how are you?

Rory: I'm good Mickey I'm good. How are you?

Mickey: I'm beautiful.

Mickey looks at Liam.

Mickey: How you doing big guy?

Liam doesn't even look at him.

Rory: Mickey we gotta talk about next week's shipment.

Mickey: Listen, baby-

Everything stops.

In half a second Liam grabs Mickey by his testicles and rips him to the floor. Mickey starts vomiting. Rory bends down, grabs him by the hair and pulls his head up to face her.

Rory: I'm only gonna tell you this once Mickey, I'm not your baby, sweetheart, honey, sugar or anything else you wouldn't have the balls to call Paddy, do you understand me?

Mickey still can't speak through the pain so instead he just nods.

Rory: Good. Mickey I want you to understand something, that was your last reminder that we are not actually friends.

Liam's phone goes off, he answers and only replies "OK." He walks over and whispers in Rory's ear.

Liam: There was a problem at the hero's house.

Rory: OK, lets head back.

She looks down at Mickey.

Rory: My crew will be here at 2:30 to pick up the next shipment.

She gestures to the puke on the ground.

Rory: And clean this shit up.

Brian and Maura follow Lee down a long hallway. Maura still has the bag over her head so Brian has his arm around her back, holding her arm and leading her. He's hands are sweaty, Maura can tell he's scared. She keeps repeating to herself that she's doing the right thing and that this is Jane's best chance.

Lee knocks on the door and Liam answers.

Liam: OK.

Brian walks inside and Rory is sitting at her desk. She looks up at him and he looks back in fear.

Rory: So I hear there was a problem tonight.

Brian was frozen.

Outside of the door Lee takes off Maura's bag and gag.

Lee: Nothing you can't see here.

Maura just nods.

Lee: Besides, I couldn't understand what would make this kid get himself killed.

He looks at Maura's face.

Lee: Now I see it.

Rory stands up and Brian backs away.

Rory: Sit.

He walks over to the chair and sits down and so does Rory.

Rory: Speak.

Brian: We got to the detective's house and Paddy's daughter was there.

Rory sighs.

Rory: Are you telling me you killed her?

Brian: No, no. She's outside.

Rory: Excuse me?

Brian: She wanted to talk to you before we killed the cop.

Rory: So you didn't kill the cop?

Brian: No, she's here too.

Rory's eyes widen.

Brian: It's just that Maura was screaming and begging us not to hurt her and to take them to you.

Rory: "Maura"?

Brian nods.

Rory: If you had to do a job, and the man's wife was there, would you bring them to me so she could beg for his life?

Brian's confidence to speak only came from the realization he was going to die.

Brian: I would if it were Paddy's daughter.

Rory looks at him a moment.

Rory: You can go.

Brian stands up and looks at her.

Brian: Are you going to kill me?

She isn't.

Rory: It's too soon to tell.

He turns to leave and Rory smirks at Liam.

Brian exits and Maura enters, still wearing zip-ties. Rory stands.

Rory: So Doctor, I hear you have something to say.

Rory gestures for Maura to sit and she does, Rory faces Maura and leans on her desk.

Maura: You said that you wanted to be like Paddy. He lived by a code. You don't kill women or children or innocents.

Rory: Yes, Paddy didn't kill women. Call me a feminist but I believe in equal opportunity and she is far from innocent.

Rory reaches back on her desk and grabs a pair of scissors and takes Maura's hands.

Rory: Now, I know we all have our daddy issues, but are you really hear to speak on behalf of the woman who killed your father?

Maura: She was doing her job-

Rory: No!

Maura is frozen.

Rory cuts the zip-ties and puts down the scissors. Maura rubs her wrists and looks at her

Rory lost her cool for just a moment and for the first time Maura was as scared of Rory as she should be. Rory sits behind her desk and tries to speak calmly.

Rory: When you get arrested, that's a cop doing their job. When you get gunned down while your trying to protect your family, that's a cop playing by our rules.

Maura: She didn't want to kill him.

Maura takes a breath.

Rory: Excuse me?

Maura: We didn't know Doyle was there until he shot Kevin Flynn, to protect me. And then Agent Dean jumped out and pointed his gun at Doyle and Jane yelled "No" for Agent Dean not to shoot. But he did. And Doyle fired back. And when Jane's partner walked out, Doyle pointed his gun at him. He was going to shoot him. She had to protect her partner.

Maura wasn't lying, she was just telling the story for the first time from Jane's perspective and it made Maura see things through Jane's eyes. In that moment, Maura finally forgave Jane for shooting Doyle.

Maura: She didn't have a choice. And when she shot him he stepped back and that's when he fell.

Rory looked at Maura and thought about a different life where Paddy raised Maura and Rory would be taking orders from her. But in this life Rory felt a sense of loyalty towards Maura that she knows she shouldn't. Either way, she wasn't going to kill a female cop over a misunderstanding.

Rory: OK.

Maura: What?

Rory: The guys will take the two of you home.

Maura: But-

Rory: But? Would you rather I kill you both right now?

Maura: No, no, I just...Thank you. Thank you Rory.

Rory: Your welcome Maura.

Maura walks out and Liam looks at Rory.

Liam: You've got a soft spot for that one.

Rory: Anybody ever tell you you talk too much?

Liam smirks.

Brian walks Maura back into the van with her bag/gag/zip-ties.

Brian: Don't worry, you're going home.

Jane spends the ride home wondering if he means "home" literally or spiritually.

chapter 5 roadtrip to hope

It had been a month since everything happened with Doyle's Crime Family. Maura was finally starting to feel more comfortable sleeping alone in the apartment. She walks into her townhouse and locks the door.

Rory: You know you should really look into getting an alarm system.

Maura jumps and turns around.

Maura: What are you doing here?

Rory: Get your coat we're going on a little trip.

Maura: What? No. I'm not going anywhere! You can't just come in here and-

Rory sighs and lifts her shirt a little to show her gun.

Maura stomps her foot.

Maura: Fine!

Rory laughs.

Before they leave Rory hands Maura a piece of paper and a pen.

Rory: I want you to leave a note so people don't come looking for you.

Maura: Tell me what is going on!

Rory gestures at the pen and paper, Maura sighs and picks up the pen.

Maura: What am I writing, "Was kidnapped by the mob again, be back Monday."?

Rory laughs.

Rory: No, I want you to write that you'll be in Pennsylvania for the weekend because you found your mother.

Maura looks up.

Maura: My mother is in Pennsylvania?

Rory: No, she's in Connecticut, let's go.

They walk outside and Rory opens the back passenger side door of the black Cadillac for Maura. She steps in and sees the driver, Liam. Rory gets in the front seat and they take off.

After 45 minutes of silence Rory turns to Liam.

Rory: You know, I always enjoy these long talks with you.

Liam smirks.

Rory turns and looks at Maura who looks away, still pretty upset about being kidnapped.

Rory: You two are driving me nuts with the silence.

Rory turns on the radio and surfs a few stations until she finds "Bad Bad Leroy Brown." She looks over at Liam and smirks then turns her body and starts to sing to him. Maura listens to the lyrics and notices the similarities between Liam and this bad bad Leroy Brown. Rory puts her hand on Liam's shoulder as she sings the chorus to him.

"And it's bad, bad Leroy Brown

The baddest man in the whole damned town

Badder than old King Kong

And meaner than a junkyard dog."

Liam wants to smirk but resists and instead pushes Rory to the other side only to have her come back again. Maura couldn't hold in the laughter anymore.

A little while later Maura wakes up, not realizing she had even closed her eyes. When she looks in the front she sees Rory laying with her head on Liam's shoulder probably asleep.

Maura thought about how her job resulted in her becoming best friends with a detective and how Rory's job resulted in her becoming best friends with the scariest man in Boston.

Maura was anxious to see her mother. She sat in the back of the car watching the sun rise and thought about 38 years worth of questions. She thought about how Doyle had told her she was like her mother, which added another question to the list; What did she see in Doyle?

About a half hour later Rory says they are almost there. Panic set in, Maura needed more time to think, to prepare herself. A few minutes later she feels the car pull over.

Rory: We're here.

Rory waits for a response but gets none. Maura doesn't speak. After all this time, she still wasn't ready. She can't do this alone. She wishes Jane were here. Jane always knows what to say to stop her from freaking out.

Rory: Maybe I should go talk to her first.

Maura looks at her confused.

Rory: I can break the news about Paddy, lead into the fact that you're out here waiting.

Maura takes a breath and nods. That would make things easier.

Rory steps out of the car and leans by Maura's open window.

Rory: Relax, she'll be happy you're here.

Maura smiles feeling a little better. Rory catches Liam rolling his eyes in the mirror at Rory and she smirks at him before walking away from the car to the front door and she knocks. Maura can't really see the front door from where the car is parked, she can only see Rory.

Rory: This better be the right fucking house.

She looks back over to Maura like she's gonna walk back to the car and then the front door opens, revealing a blonde woman in her mid 50s.

Hope: Hello, can I help you?

Rory is stunned by the sight of the woman before her. She's so beautiful she almost glows.

Rory: Um, yes. Hi, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Kevin Brennan's daughter, Rory.

Hope is taken back by the name Kevin Brennan. The last time she saw him was 30 years ago, it was the last time she saw Paddy. Rory was 10 years old, sitting in a corner of the bar, helping the guys count money. It was a sight Hope would never forget, if she'd ever questioned giving up Maura, she didn't when she saw what they were turning that little girl into.

Hope: Yes, I do remember you. How are you Rory? Is everything OK?

Rory: I don't know if you heard, but Paddy passed away last month.

Hope: I hadn't.

Hope clears her throat. Even after all this time, she wants to cry.

Hope: What happened to him?

Rory: Do you know who Maura is?

Hope's head shot up and she looked into Rory's eyes.

Hope: Yes. What happened?

Rory: Paddy was shot trying to protect her.

Hope looked like she couldn't breathe.

Hope: Did...Is...Is Maura alright?

Rory: Yes.

Hope exhales and out with the breath come a few tears.

Rory: She's in the car.

Hope: What?

Hope's eyes widen and she takes a step outside and Maura sees her and her breath catches in her throat. There she was. Her mother.

Hope: Is that Maura?

Rory: Yeah.

More tears fall from Hope's eyes.

Rory walks back over to the car and sees the nervous look on Maura's face.

Rory: If you're not ready we can just-

Maura: No...I'm ready.

Rory opens Maura's door and she steps out. Hope wipes the tears from her eyes and smooths her shirt in an attempt to look more presentable, even though like Maura, Hope always looks pretty perfect.

Maura walks towards her, not sure of how to act, she's only a step away and Hope wraps her in a tight hug. They cry.

Hope: I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry.

Maura holds her tighter. Hope feels warm and loving. Maura's glad she came.

They pull apart and wipe their eyes. Hope smiles at Maura as she looks her up and down.

Hope: You're absolutely beautiful.

Maura smiles.

Maura: Thank you.

Hope: Would you come inside, I could make some tea?

Maura: That would be lovely thank you.

Hope looks over to Rory who is by the car with Liam.

Hope: Would you two like to come in?

Hope takes Maura's hand and leads her into her house.

Rory and Liam sit in the living room and Hope brings them each a cup of tea and walks out. Liam looks at Rory and lifts his pinky before he takes a sip and Rory tries not to laugh. Maura and Hope sit in the dining room, but you can hear them from the living room.

Hope: Well, I'm sure you have lots of questions.

Hope smiles and Maura realizes that's where she got her smile, her lips, even her voice.

Maura: Yes. I...um

Maura looks up at her nervously.

Hope: You want to know why.

Maura: Yes. Why did you give me up?

Hope sighs and sips her tea, she wants so badly for Maura to understand.

Hope: I knew that people would use you to get to your father, and if I left him and raised you myself, I'd still be looking over my shoulder, always worrying someone would find us. I didn't think I could protect you. The safest thing I could do for you was a closed adoption. All the forms were sealed, I didn't want you to come looking for me and end up in danger.

Hope leans her head back trying to hide the tears and then looks back at Maura and takes her hand.

Hope: I'm sad that Paddy's gone, but I'm so glad it brought you here.

Maura places her other hand on top of Hope's and looks at it. She understood. It's natural to do anything you can to protect your child. Hope didn't want to give her up, she had to.

Maura: I'm glad I'm here too.

Maura is quiet for a moment, not sure what to say. There were so many things she wanted to know. Her nationality, medical history, family history. But right now, all she could say was,

Maura: What did you see in him?

Hope smiles and looks down thinking about Paddy. She tried not to think about him for a long time.

Hope: The only way to explain it is that I knew a different Paddy then everyone else did. The man I knew was kind and considerate. He used to look at me like he thought I was an angel.

Hope smiles at Maura.

Hope: All he wanted was to leave his life behind him and be a husband to me and a father to you.

Maura: So why didn't he?

Hope: When you have that much blood on your hands, you can't just walk away and pretend it never happened. You can't be a murderer one day and move to the suburbs and be a father the next. What would we do the day you found out your father was a Notorious Hitman? There's no way to ever really leave that behind you.

Rory listens in silence. She knew Hope was right. There was no leaving this life behind, not even for a woman like Hope.

They stay the rest of the night and Hope makes everyone a nice dinner. At dinner she tells Maura about the articles she's read of hers. Like Doyle, Hope tried to get to know Maura anyway she could.

At the end of the night Hope walks everyone to the car. She looks over at Rory and Liam.

Hope: Thank you both for bringing her here.

They smile and nod, thankful there was no mention of the kidnapping. That would've been awkward.

Hope and Maura hug goodbye.

Hope: I hope to hear from you soon.

Maura: You will.

They pull apart and Hope looks Maura in the face one last time, then kisses her on the cheek.

Maura watches Hope walk back into the house and has a very strong feeling that Hope would've cut the crusts off of her sandwiches. She thought about what Paddy had told her: "You would like her, she would like you." He was right.

Maura gets in the front seat with Rory so Liam can sleep in the back.

Maura: He doesn't talk much does he?

Rory: No, Liam is more a man of action.

Rory smirks at Liam in the rear-view mirror.

After about a half hour of silence Rory speaks up.

Rory: So...What did you think of Hope?

Maura smiles.

Maura: She's great, it wasn't like how I thought it would be.

Rory: How's that?

Maura: Awkward.

Rory nods.

Maura: Thank you for finding her.

Rory looks at her and smiles.

Rory: No problem.

Maura goes to speak but then stops herself.

Rory: What?

Maura: Why...Why did you do all of this?

Rory: You asked me to help you find her.

Maura furrows her eyebrows.

Maura: And that means kidnap me and take me to Connecticut?

Rory thinks a moment.

Rory: I don't see what else that could mean.

Maura smirks.

Maura: You Crime Bosses really need to learn how to use a phone.

Rory laughs.

Rory: Hey I use a phone...whenever I want to mess with the FBI.

Maura laughs.

A little while later Maura sighs and Rory looks over at her.

Rory: What?

Maura: Can we get out of the car for a little while? Maybe go to a diner.

Rory: Yeah, right, I take you to a diner and you yell bloody murder til someone calls the cops.

Maura sighs and crosses her arms. About 20 minutes later Rory pulls up to a bar on the side of the road.

Maura: What are we doing?

Rory: Well, no one's gonna care if you scream in here.

Rory smirks.

Rory: Hey Liam, you hungry?

Liam sits up and nods.

They walk in and the place is pretty crowded. The layout reminds Maura of the Dirty Robber, also the "Dirty" part, the place is gross, loud and filled with bikers. When the three of them walk in everyone turns and looks at them. Liam is still the scariest looking man in any room, and they walk over to a booth.

Rory: I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Order me a burger.

Liam and Maura sit and wait for the waitress to come over.

Maura looks around the room. There are men staring at her, big, dirty, intimidating men. Maura suddenly feels the urge to move closer to Liam, but doesn't, reminding herself that Liam has most likely killed more than anyone in this room.

Rory comes back.

Rory: Did you order yet?

Liam shakes his head. Rory looks around and waves down a waitress. She walks over. Rory looks at Maura.

Rory: Burger?

Maura: Do you think they have salad?

Maura knows the answer before she finishes the question.

Maura: Yes, a burger is fine.

Rory orders them 3 burgers and the waitress walks back.

Rory: I'm gonna go to the bar, do you guys want a drink?

Maura: No I'm OK thank you.

Rory looks at Liam.

Rory: Guiness?

He nods.

Rory walks over to the bar. Rory hasn't sat still yet because she's really checking out the bar while Maura stays with Liam. Checking the bathrooms for windows, checking around the bar for exits. She walks over and orders a shot of Jameson and 2 Guniess. Two bikers walk over and stand on either side of them and she doesn't look at them. Maura watches.

Biker 1: I don't think I've seen you around here before.

Biker 2: Nope not this one.

Maura hasn't taken her eyes off Rory.

Liam: Don't worry she can handle herself.

Maura looks at Liam, it's the first time she's ever heard him speak.

Rory takes her shot and turns to look at Liam and Maura while the two bikers still talk despite the fact that she has yet to acknowledge them. Rory smiles at Maura and they lock eyes. Maura looks at Rory and starts to realizes that no one in here would have any clue how dangerous this woman at the bar was. Rory looks important, you see it in the way she stands, the way she stares. But most would probably take her for a lawyer or something like that. But no, the woman smirking from the bar at Maura, was a cold blooded killer. And she doesn't even acknowledge the bikers as she walks back over with 3 drinks, 2 Guniess for her and Liam and a water for Maura.

Maura: Thank you.

Rory nods.

Maura: I'm going to use the ladies room.

They nod and she walks off. Liam looks at Rory watching Maura and he laughs and shakes his head.

Rory: Shut up.

Maura walks into the bathroom and cringes. It was disgusting, writing all over the wall, an overflowing garbage that left used paper towels all over the floor. She waits for a women to get out of the one stall in the bathroom and when she does, the biker woman looks at her like, are you lost? She walks out and Maura walks in and begins covering the toilet seat with paper towels. When she washes her hands and looks in the mirror she thinks about Hope's face and looks for the similarities in her own.

Suddenly the door swings open, and before Maura knew it there were hands on her, pushing her into the sink. She can see him in the mirror. One of the men who had been staring at her. She lets out a scream, but no one can hear her over the noise in the bar. He spins her around, she screams louder as his hands travel up her skirt. She pushes and kicks, fear stops her mind from remembering all the self defense classes Jane had given her. It wouldn't matter though, he's too strong. He rips her underwear off of her body and she cries. He spreads her legs and she shuts her eyes willing her mind to be anywhere else right now.

Then he lets go.

Maura opens her eyes and sees Rory has pulled him back by his hair and is punching him in the face over and over. His nose breaks from the blows as brass knuckles hit meat, which still doesn't make Rory stop. Blood gushes from his face and lands on Maura's cheek. She screams. She keeps screaming. She wants Rory to stop. But she doesn't. Even when his face is so caved in it doesn't look like a face anymore.

It doesn't look heroic.

It looks violent and bloody and terrifying. When Rory lets go of him and he drops to the floor she holds out her hand.

Rory: We have to go.

Maura is frozen, looking at the bloody hand in front of her.

Rory: Come on!

Maura reaches out and takes her hand and Rory pulls her off of the counter. Then takes a paper towel and wipes the blood from Maura's cheek.

Rory: Are you OK?

Maura just nods, she can't even look Rory in the eyes.

Rory: We have to go.

Rory puts her arm around Maura's shoulder and leads her out of the bathroom, she gestures at Liam on the way out and he meets them by the door and they walk to the car. Rory opens the back door for Maura and she gets in. Rory then leans down and talks to her calmly.

Rory: You're OK, everything's alright.

Rory reaches her hand out to touch Maura's arm and she pulls away and finally looks Rory in the eye. Maura is clearly terrified of her and it made Rory feel evil.

Rory looks down, closes the door, gets into the front seat and Liam drives off.

The rest of ride home was made in complete silence. Maura just got hit with the reality of who Rory really is and she couldn't wait to get out of the car. When they pull up to Maura's block it's about 11 at night. Liam stops the car 2 houses away from Maura and Rory gets out and opens the door for her and Maura steps out, not looking Rory in the face.

Rory: I'm sorry you saw that. I'm just...

She doesn't know what to say, "I'm just a cold blooded killer."?

Rory: You shouldn't have seen that. You're not the kind of person who should be around things like that.

Maura starts to look up.

Maura: My father was.

Rory: And you're nothing like him.

Maura looks away. That meant something. Jane had told her that a thousand times, but when someone who really knew Doyle said it, it meant a little more.

Rory: I'm sorry Maura.

Maura nods and walks away and Rory gets in the car.

They watch her walk up to her house and start to pull away.

Jane has been looking out the window every 5 minutes the entire day. She knew something was wrong. She traced the GPS on Maura's cellphone but her phone was at the house. There was no way Maura wouldn't take her phone, and there was no way she wouldn't at least call and tell Jane she found her mother or even ask her to go with her. When she sees Maura walking up the driveway she runs out of the house.

Rory tells Liam to stop the car and she watches Jane run over to Maura and hug her.

Jane: Are you alright?

Maura nods even though she is crying. Jane pulls back and looks at her face and wipes her tears before pulling her back into a hug and rubbing her back.

Jane: You're OK, everything's alright.

Rory watches her, Jane. Jane who would never scare Maura. Jane who would never have taken Maura to that bar. Jane who could make Maura feel safe. Jane...who was better than her.

Jane looks over Maura's shoulder and her and Rory lock eyes for a moment before Rory and Liam drive off.

chapter 6 the start of the war

It was Friday, and Jane, Korsak and Frost were in the Homicide Unit looking into Rory Brennan's file. Korsak and Frost knew everything that had been happening these last couple of months.

Frost: Got it.

They look up at the monitor and Rory's face comes on the screen.

Korsak: Is that the woman you saw in the black Cadillac?

Jane: Yup, that's her.

Frost: Wow she is-

Jane: A cold-blooded killer Frost?

Frost: Uh yeah.

Korsak: That is the best looking Crime Boss I've ever seen.

Jane crosses her arms.

Jane: Really? Could you two wipe the drool off your chins and maybe we could get started.

Jane looks over the file.

Jane: 40 years old. Man that is young to head a family.

Frost: Yeah.

Jane: And a woman. Korsak, has there ever been a woman boss that you know of?

Korsak: Never in Boston.

Jane puts her hand on her hips and looks at the screen.

Jane: Why her?

Korsak: My CI in southie says everyone's very loyal to her. That's how these families work. If she were Brennan's son, there would be no question who should take over.

Jane smirks.

Jane: So they are a progressive crime family?

Frost laughs.

Korsak: Go ahead and laugh, the Doyle family has been running the docks for over 40 years and never has there been a case of human trafficking. If the O'Rouke's ever took over, Boston would be knee deep in 16 year old prostitutes.

Jane: So what are you saying, the Doyle's are good bad guys?

Korsak: No, I'm saying they are the lesser of two evils.

Jane nods. Maybe he's right.

Frankie walks into the room and sees Rory on the screen.

Frankie: Who is that?

Jane: Rory Brennan.

Frankie's too smart to say something about Rory's appearance. He goes into Jane's desk draw.

Jane: Hey, what do you think you're you doing?

Frankie: Stealing gum.

Jane: Get out of there!

Frankie sulks and Maura walks in and looks at the screen.

Maura: Research?

Jane: Know your enemy.

Maura walks over to Jane's desk, opens the draw and takes a piece of gum.

Frankie: Hey! How come she can take gum?

Jane: Because she's Maura.

Frankie: What does that mean?

Maura: He's right Jane that's not a very good explanation.

Jane smirks and folds her arms.

Jane: And what would you think is a good explanation?

Maura: Well evidence would suggest that you like me better.

Jane looks at Frankie.

Jane: And there you go.

Maura looks at Jane and smiles.

Maura: So I leave for my conference tomorrow morning, are you sure you don't mind taking care of bass?

Jane: Yes don't worry Maura your turtle will be fine.

Maura: Tortoise.

Jane: Whatever.

Jane smiles. Somehow amongst all the craziness they managed to get back to how they used to be.

The next morning Jane was jogging alone since her usual exercise partner was in New York on a conference, which is why this happened.

A black Cadillac pulls up to Jane and the back passenger window lowers to reveal Rory Brennan.

Rory: Lonely Rizzoli?

Jane looks over and answers like the smart ass she is.

Jane: Yeah you wanna come for a run?

Rory: No, I'm good, but thank you.

Jane nods. She can tell what's going on, Maura's out of town so now Rory wants to have fun and mess with Jane.

Rory: So I hear you've been checking up on me. I've been checking up on you too.

Jane: Oh yeah?

Rory: Yeah. You know you're not as clean as you look.

Jane: Excuse me?

Rory: I think it's time you and I had a talk.

Jane: OK, meet me at the station, we can talk as long as you'd like.

Rory laughs.

Rory: Oh I don't think you wanna do that. "Hero-cop brings down Irish Crime boss", it's been done.

Jane smirks.

Rory: Besides you wouldn't want word to get out that you conspired to commit murder against a notorious crime boss.

Jane: Everyone knows that's not what happened with Doyle.

Rory: I'm not talking about Doyle, I'm talking about O'Rourke.

Jane stops jogging and Rory sticks her arm out of the window waving for Jane to keep up with the car.

Rory: I'll say it again, I think we should talk.

Jane: About what?

Rory: Helping each other.

Jane: Look, I did what I had to do to protect Maura. I'm not a dirty cop.

The car stops and Rory pulls out a gun and points it at Jane. Jane freezes, she knew she should start bringing her gun jogging.

Rory: Get in the car.

Jane sighs and walks over to the car and pulls the door handle but it's locked and she looks at Rory. Rory laughs and puts her gun away.

Rory: I'm just messing with you, enjoy your run, we'll talk later.

The Cadillac drives off.

Jane shakes her head.

Jane: That woman has a sick sense of humor.

Liam looks at Rory in the rear view and smirks.

Rory: What? That was fun.

He shakes his head.

Rory: Drop me off at the warehouse before you go to the docks I have that meeting with everyone.

Rory is sitting in a meeting with the older men of the family, the men who put her in charge. They are discussing different businesses and shipments coming into the docks and more importantly they are discussing the O'Rourkes. The Doyle family lost it's two biggest members in one year and some people were worried they were vulnerable to losing the docks and some of their other businesses.

Rory: Everything that I've heard about the O'Rourkes is that no one wants any trouble. I've spoken with Kenny, and he says they are not interested in starting a Crime War.

A few hours later Rory calls up front to Lee.

Rory: Has Liam gotten back yet?

Lee: No, I haven't seen him.

Rory: OK, let me know when he gets back.

Lee: No problem.

It wasn't like Liam to not answer his phone. About 2 hours later Lee knocks on the door.

Rory: Who is it?

Lee: It's Lee.

Rory: Come in.

Lee walks in holding a box.

Lee: This just came in for you.

Rory: Thanks you can put it on the desk.

Lee walks out and Rory stands up and opens the package.

She looks inside and freezes.

It's a man's right hand. On the ring finger is a gold band with a ruby. Rory gave it to Liam 20 years ago.

Rory runs to the wastebasket and starts throwing up. Then sits down beside it and starts to sob.

chapter 7 retailiation

In a dark alley 4 men are struggling to hold down 1 very large man. One of the 4 is holding a saw to the giant's right wrist. You can hear the sound of the saw cutting through flesh and as it goes deeper, the giant clenches his teeth and grunts, but he never screams. When shock takes over, he stares out above him, until he finally shuts his eyes.

Theme Song plays.

It's Sunday morning Maura had managed to talk Jane into another spa day. The two of them lay in separate bathtubs soaking in what looks like cream.

Maura: So how do you like it?

Jane: It's better than the dirt.

Maura: Clay.

Jane cups the creamy water in her hand and holds it up to her nose to smell it.

Jane: What's in this crap anyway?

Maura laughs.

Maura: Actually there are a lot of benefits to bathing in "crap". Earthworm excrement is filled with peptides and enzymes that are clinically proven to repair damaged skin.

Jane's face deadpans.

Jane: I swear to God Maura if you tell me I am laying in a bathtub full of worm shit I'm going to flip out.

Maura laughs.

Maura: It's Shae butter foaming cream.

Jane: Oh.

Their cell phones ring and they answer in unison.

Jane: Rizzoli.

Maura: Isles.

Jane: Hey Frost.

Maura: I'll be right there.

Jane: Uh...

Jane looks at her surroundings.

Jane: Make that 20 minutes.

Maura hangs up her phone.

Jane: Right now? I'm taking a bath with Maura.

Jane looks over at Maura and winks. Then her eyebrows furrow.

Jane: What do you mean "I knew it"?

Maura laughs.

Jane and Maura make their way down the alley towards the crime scene where there is a large man laying face down.

Jane: What do we got?

Frost: This one is pretty gruesome. John Doe, maybe mid-40s. His right hand looks like it was sawed off.

Jane: Are you serious?

Frost nods.

Jane: That is pretty gruesome.

Maura bends over the body.

Jane: How long do you think it took him to die?

Maura: At most he might have lasted a couple of minutes before he bled out.

2 of Maura's assistants turn over the body and Maura gasps.

Jane: What is it?

Jane leans down and puts her hand on Maura's shoulder.

Jane: Maura do you know this guy?

Maura: It's Liam. He's Rory Brennan's first Lieutenant.

Back at the station Jane, Korsak, Frost and Maura are going over the case.

Jane: Maybe this was personal, maybe Liam stepped out of line and Rory had him killed.

Maura: No.

Jane looks at her and Maura looks away.

Korsak: I'm with the Doc on this one, if Rory had done this his body would be in the water somewhere and we'd never find it. Somebody else killed him.

Korsak looks down and shakes his head.

Korsak: I don't like this.

Jane: What are you thinking Korsak?

Korsak: Remember when you said you were always sad you missed the Irish Gang wars?

Everyone's eyes widen.

Frost: One body doesn't mean a gang war.

Korsak: Depends on the body.

Maura: From what I observed, Rory and Liam were extremely close.

Jane runs her fingers through her hair and looks at the crime scene photo for a moment.

Jane: They took his hand.

Frost: What are you thinking?

Jane: I'm thinking someone cut off the right hand of Rory's right hand man and sent it to her.

Maura sighs and rubs her head with her hand.

Frost: If this is connected to the O'Rourkes, do you think that could be a big enough reason to start a war?

Korsak: The first Irish Gang Wars started because some guy hit on another guy's girlfriend at a barbeque. 6 years of bodies piling up around the city. By the end of it the McLaughlin gang was completely wiped out and both of the gang's leaders had been killed.

Maura feels her heart start to beat faster and as if Jane can hear it, she starts to rub Maura's back.

Later that night Maura is sitting at her desk going over reports when one of her assistants walks in.

Assistant: Dr. Isles?

Maura: Yes?

Assistant: Liam Douglas's sister is here to claim the body.

Maura's eyes widened.

Maura: Thank you.

The assistant walks out and Maura stands up and takes a deep breath before walking out to see Liam's "sister".

She walks down the hall and Rory is staring through the window at Liam's body.

Maura: I'm so sorry Rory.

Rory never takes her eyes off of Liam, Maura never takes her eyes off of Rory.

Rory: I need to know.

Rory looks at Maura.

Rory: Was he alive when they cut off his hand?

Maura takes a breath.

Maura: Yes.

Rory looks back at Liam, then closes her eyes for a moment and breathes.

Maura: There was no evidence that points to any suspects-

Rory: I know who it was.

Maura: The O'Rourkes?

Rory doesn't answer.

Maura: Rory, you can't start a gang war over thi-

Rory: Look at him.

Maura looks over at Liam.

Rory: I didn't start this.

Rory looks down at her hands then back up at Liam.

Rory: But I'm going to finish it.

Rory turns and walks away.

Maura: Rory?

She turns around. Maura's not even sure what she wants to say.

Maura: I just...

Maura looks down as she fidgets with her hands.

Maura: I just don't want you to end up on my table.

Rory looks at her moment.

Rory: If I do, just try not to hate me for it.

Maura is surprised to find herself holding back tears as Rory walks away.

The next morning Maura walks into the Homicide unit and hands Jane a coffee. Her eyes widen and she takes it and smells the caffeine goodness.

Jane: Best. Friend. Ever.

Maura smiles.

Maura: Find anything?

Jane: Nothing new.

Jane sips her coffee.

Jane: But one thing is for sure, if Rory is getting in and out of the medical examiner's office the family still has strong ties in the station.

Frost and Korsak walk in, but before they can even say their "good mornings" Cavanaugh walks up to everyone looking serious.

Cavanaugh: Units just found the body of a woman at the docks.

Maura's breath catches in her throat.

The 4 or them arrive at the scene together. When they step through the tape they can see the body laying out on the ground. You can't see the woman's face, all you can see is her curly brown hair. Maura's heart is pounding and she loses the color in her face.

Jane: Maura.

Maura pauses and looks at Jane.

Jane: You don't have to do this.

Maura: What are you talking about?

Jane: Wait here, and let me go check and see if it's her.

Maura nods.

Jane slowly walks over to the crime scene. No matter how Jane feels about Rory, as she walks over to the body, she's praying it isn't her. She bends down, wipes the hair from the woman's face and lets out a deep breath before walking back over to Maura.

Jane: It's not her.

Maura lets out the breath she's been holding and they walk over to the scene.

Frost: 1 gunshot to the head. No ID, but we found a business card in her pocket.

Jane takes it and reads it.

Jane: Shannon Foley Owner of "Booby Trap" A Gentlemen's club.

Frost: You thinking Rory Brennan did this?

Jane: Well she does run these docks.

Jane looks around the scene.

Jane: But if it was her she left this body because she wanted us to find it.

Back at the station Jane is tapping her foot on the floor while her and Frost stare at Shannon Foley's file.

Maura walks in.

Maura: There was no DNA evidence of any kind found on the victim.

Frost looks at Jane.

Frost: Sounds like a professional. That supports the theory that it's Brennan.

Jane stares at the screen. Something was bothering her. She starts tapping her fingers to her mouth before she finally starts to think out loud.

Jane: Why kill her?

Frost: What do you mean?

Jane: Shannon Foley was just a Strip club owner and somehow she became the first woman to be killed by the Doyle family. Why would Rory do that?

Frost: Jane, we're talking about the same woman who almost killed you.

Jane: Yeah, but she had her reasons.

Frost scoffs.

Frost: What could be Brennan's reason now?

Jane: Maybe she knows something we don't.

Korsak walks in.

Jane: I think we should check out that strip club.

Korsak looks around confused.

Jane, Frost, Korsak and Maura walk up to the "Booby Trap" strip club.

Jane locks eyes with the fat Irish bouncer that blocks the door as she walks toward the enterance. When she gets closer she whips out her search warrant and holds it in front of his face.

Jane: Bam! Move.

It takes about a half hour to clear the place out and get CSRU in to check out the house. Jane, Frost and Maura are checking out one of the "champagne rooms".

Jane: The lab is gonna have their hands full with this room.

Frost: Why do you say that?

Jane: This entire place is soaked in random DNA.

Frost laughs.

Jane looks over at the dresser in the corner. It seemed off to her that there would even be a dresser in that room. She starts to go through the draws and the first one reveals an assortment of butt plugs. Jane jumps back.

Jane: Ah!

Maura laughs at her and walks over to look in the draw.

Jane: You don't want to go in there.

Maura: Stop.

Maura looks in the draw and jumps back herself and nods.

Maura: OK.

Jane laughs and then stares at the bottom of the dresser and tilts her head.

Maura: What?

Jane moves the dresser to reveal a door in the floor.

Jane: Frost.

He walks over. He and Jane bend over to open the door. They look down, it's dark and creepy. They look at each other than shake their fists. Jane holds out her closed fist, Frost holds his open hand facing down.

Jane: Damn it.

Frost looks at Maura.

Frost: She always throws rock.

Jane takes out her flashlight and starts walking down the dark stairwell with Frost following.

When they make it down the stairs their hearts race and Jane almost jumps back as her flashlight glows over a room full of faces.

Jane slams a file down on her desk.

Jane: 60 girls between the ages of 12 and 16 held captive in that basement and no one knew a God damn thing. I've never even heard of a human trafficking ring that large in Boston.

Korsak: No one even knew Foley was working for the O'Rourkes.

Frost: Brennan knew. You were right Jane, she wanted us to find that body so it could lead us there.

Korsak: Now one of their biggest money makers is shut down.

Jane: Rory Brennan just destroyed half of the O'Rourkes income with one bullet.

Jane smiles and shakes her head in shock.

Jane: Oh she's good.

That night Jane and Maura sit at a booth at the Dirty Robber drinking their usual beer and red wine.

Jane: So how are you holding up with everything?

Maura: I'm fine.

Jane raises her eyebrow unconvinced.

Maura sighs.

Maura: Jane, I don't even know why I care. She's a killer.

Jane: She kills bad people.

Maura: Are you defending her?

Jane: No.

Jane sighs.

Jane: Maybe.

Maura looks at her confused.

Jane: I don't know. I'm not saying I'd help her, but maybe Korsak's right. Maybe the Doyle's are the lesser of two evils.

Maura nods in silent agreement.

Jane: She may be the only one who can stop Kenny.

Maura nods and Jane sighs.

Frankie walks over.

Frankie: Do you guys want another drink?

Maura: No thank you.

Jane: No we're good Frankie, why don't you have a seat.

Frankie sits next to his sister.

Frankie: So, I hear Brennan had a hand in freeing 60 girls.

Jane: Yeah.

Frankie: Now can I talk about how hot she is?

Jane shakes her head and Maura laughs.

Jane: Really Frankie?

chapter 8 who's gonna run this town tonight

Myliphurts85 | | unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Communities

Forums

Betas

TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles »

Aftermath

Author: Myliphurts85 PM

Minnie Driver takes over the Doyle family after Paddy is shot and fights a new Irish Mob war with Jane and Maura stuck in the middle of it all. My Season 3

Rated: Fiction T - English - Drama/Crime - M. Isles & J. Rizzoli - Chapters: 18 - Words: 27,479 - Reviews: 146 - Favs: 49 - Follows: 92 - Updated: 05-22-12 - Published: 01-06-12 - Status: Complete - id: 7715066

A+ A- [Fonts] [Story Width] [Story Spacing] [Story Contrast]

Rory, Lee and Brian are sitting in a restaurant. Lee and Brian are arguing and Rory is sitting back watching highly entertained.

Lee: Will you just stop it.

Brian: What's your problem?

Lee: You know what, from now on I'm gonna call you "The Lip".

Rory: Why, because he talks too much?

Lee: No, because he's a Little Irish Prick.

Rory laughs.

Brian: Ha. Ha. Very funny.

Lee: Hey Lip, go bring the car around.

Brian sighs, stands up and Lee hands him the keys.

Rory: Thanks Brian.

Brian: No problem boss.

Brian walks out to the parking lot and over to the black Cadillac. Rory and Lee walk out and stand by the entrance. Brian turns the key and at first the engine doesn't turn over, something Brian doesn't notice but Rory and Lee notice it immediately.

Rory: No!

Lee: Brian!

He turns the key again, igniting the bomb strapped to the bottom of the car, and the Cadillac explodes.

Theme Song Plays.

Jane and Maura are sitting on Maura's couch watching the news.

Anchor Woman: One of the biggest human trafficking rings Boston has ever seen was shut down yesterday. Who is responsible? Sources say this woman,

A picture of Rory comes on the screen and Jane scoffs.

Anchor Woman: Rory Brennan is the alleged leader of the infamous Doyle Crime Family. Making her the first female Crime Boss Boston has ever seen. Our reporter in the streets Cindy Johnson is talking to the women of Boston to hear how they feel about a woman running things, Cindy?

Cindy: That's right Mary, I'm standing with 2 woman who live here in South Boston, to find out what women think about seeing a woman crime boss.

Woman 1: It's nice to see that when a woman takes charge, good things happen to the city.

Woman 2: I think it's great, you know our time has come and it's time we show that we women can run things too.

Jane shakes her head.

Jane: Rory Brennan is leaving bodies around the city, and these people talk about her like she's Margret Thatcher.

Maura laughs.

Maura: The public likes to create celebrities.

Jane: This is ridiculous.

Anchor Woman: Thank you Cindy. In other news, recent studies at Boston Cambridge University show that 60% of woman, are sexually attracted to other women. The study also revealed that the chances of a women being attracted to other women, increases as you get older.

Their cell phones ring, but both woman are frozen on the couch.

Ring.

Jane: Did she say 60%?

Ring.

Maura: Yes, she did.

Ring.

They snap out of it and sprint to their phones.

Jane: Rizzzoli.

Maura: Isles.

Jane and Maura walk up the crime scene.

Jane: Is that a cadillaic?

Maura: It looks like it.

Jane and Maura share a look before walking up to Frost.

Frost: Good morning ladies.

Maura: Good morning detective.

Jane: Hey Frost what do we got?

Frost: Looks like a car bomb, no ID on the vic, we're gonna have to run the dental records.

Maura: The more pronounced super orbital ridges suggest the victim is a male. Anything else I'll have to find out from the autopsy.

Frost: So Jane, it's a Cadillac, think this was meant for Rory Brennan?

Jane: Yeah, probably.

Jane sighs.

Jane: 3 bodies in 3 days.

Frost: On the bright side if they keep going at this rate the war can't last more than a few months.

Jane: True.

Later that morning the 3 detectives are sitting at their desks when Maura walks in.

Jane: Hey Maur what do you got?

Maura: A match from the dental records. Our victim's name was "Brian Donovan".

Frost types away.

Frost: Got it.

He pulls the file up to the big screen and Jane and Maura look up and recognize the face of Brian Donovan and they freeze.

Frost: A couple priors, nothing major. I don't think this guy was too important.

Maura: Will you excuse me a moment?

Maura walks out and Frost and Korsak look at Jane who is still staring at the screen.

Korsak: What's wrong with her?

Silence.

Frost: Jane?

Jane looks down a second and thought about Brian arguing in the van with his partner. She could hear it in his voice, Brian thought he'd be killed for helping them, but he did it anyway. She looks over at Frost.

Jane: I'm gonna go check on Maura.

Jane walks out and goes downstairs to Maura's office where she finds Maura who wipes the tears from her face. Jane walks around the desk and leans on it and takes Maura's hand.

Jane: Are you OK?

Maura: Yeah I'm fine. It's just been a lot these last few days.

Jane's phone rings.

Jane: Rizzoli...we'll be right there.

Jane hangs up the phone and sighs.

Jane: We got another body at the docks.

The 3 detectives and Maura walk up to the crime scene over to the body of John Rielly, 48 years old laying face up on the ground with his hands folded on his chest. He looks like he's waiting for them.

Jane: Another single gunshot to the head.

Frost: At least she keeps it simple.

Korsak: Maybe Rory knows how much you hate gore and she's taking it easy on you.

Jane laughs then bends down closer to the body.

Jane: Hey Maura do you see that?

Jane points to his stomach, his shirt is folded up at the bottom and you can see something black on his stomach. Maura takes out the scissors from her bag and cuts open his shirt. The detectives eyes widen. Written on his stomach in bold black letters is a message for them, "BEST IF OPENED BEFORE 5PM"

Jane: Oh she's gotta be kidding me.

Maura put a rush on the autopsy. Jane and Korsak are observing while Frost opted to do paperwork.

Maura: I think I found something.

Jane: It's not a bag of teeth is it?

Maura smirks.

Jane and Korsak lean closer as Maura holds up a small piece of metal covered in blood.

Jane: Is that a key?

Maura: Yes.

Jane looks at her watch.

Jane: Well, we've got 6 hours to find out what it leads to.

The 3 detectives are sitting at their desks when Cavanaugh walks up with 2 men.

Cavanaugh: Alright guys, this is Agent Connor and Agent Macy, the feds sent them in to help us with the Doyle/O'Rourke situation.

Jane resists the urge to roll her eyes.

Macy: I know sometimes things can get sticky when there are two agencies working on a case, but we were just hoping we could come in and all help each other.

Korsak: Well anything you guys need just let us know.

Connor: I'd like a copy of all of your reports ASAP.

Jane: We'll get them to you. Are you guys tracking Rory Brennan? I think it'd be a good idea if we were running survaliance and-

Connor: The Bureau will worry about tracking Rory Brennan.

Jane, Frost and Korsak all share the same "excuse me?" head tilt.

Macy: Besides, Rory Brennan has been off the grid for the past week.

Connor looks at Jane.

Connor: Do you know where she is?

Jane crosses her arms not hiding her anger.

Jane: Yeah she just messaged me on Facebook, she's at the movie theater watching "Haywire".

Frost laughs.

Connor then crosses his arms. It looks like a showdown.

Connor: Well I've read the reports so far and in the past you seemed to have known more about the Doyle family then you let on.

Connor leans in and speaks lower.

Connor: What if I told you you could tell me as Michael, not Agent Connor?

And then fire shot out of Jane's eyes. No really, that happened.

Connor smirks and walks away.

Macy: Forgive my partner, he's

Jane: a dickhead.

Macy nods and walks away.

Frost: Guys, I think I just traced the key.

Jane: Where does it go to?

Frost: A storage unit in South Boston.

Jane: OK, we've got 4 hours, lets get going.

Frost: Should we tell the FEDS before we go?

Jane: No, lets go check it out first, maybe it's nothing.

Frost and Korsak smirk at her and they get up to leave.

At 1:30 the 3 detectives walk up to the storage unit and Jane pulls out the key to open the door.

Jane: Any guesses gentlemen? Guns, drugs or girls?

Korsak: Maybe we lucked out and Rory found the body of Jimmy Hoffa.

Jane smirks and opens the giant storage door to reveal 5 pallets of 1 pound bags of flour.

Frost: And the winner is, drugs.

Korsak takes out a pocket knife and walks over to one of the pallets, cutting the plastic and taking one of the bags of flour. He opens it and looks at it before tasting it.

Korsak: OK, what we have here is pure, uncut cocaine.

Jane crosses her arms and stares at the pallets.

Jane: Best if opened before 5pm.

She looks up at her partners.

Jane: We should get out of here before anyone sees us.

Frost: Why?

Jane: Because someone is coming to unload this by 5pm.

The detectives return to their car and wait in a corner of the parking lot. At about 4:45pm Frost speaks up.

Frost: Now should we call the FEDS?

Jane: Yeah, in about 20 minutes.

Korsak laughs.

Without fail, at 5pm 2 cars pull up. Everyone watches to see who will get out of the cars. Everyone. Jane. Frost. Korsak. And on the other end of the parking lot, unknown to everyone, sat Rory Brennan. Watching her plan unfold before her.

Rory was about to prove that she was the boss for a reason.

The first car's door opens and a tall, heavyset man steps out of it.

Korsak: That's Chris O'Rourke, Kenny's brother.

Then they watched as the second car door opened. And when the second man got out of the car, the detectives gasped.

Jane: Oh my God.

Anchor Woman: Shocking news tonight, District Attorney Jack Roberts was arrested this evening along side notorious gangster Chris O'Rourke in a drug bust where police seized 500 pounds of cocaine. This latest bust seems to be connected to the recent string of organized crime busts this past week.

Jane leans on her desk still shaking her head in disbelief.

Cavanaugh: Anyone wanna take bets on who gets shanked first?

Everyone smirks.

Cavanaugh: Nice job guys.

There's a muttering of "Thank you sir" and big grins. The 2 FBI agents watch the Homicide unit looking pleased with themselves.

Macy walks out and into the hallway as Maura walks up. He bends down to drink from the fountain and then clenches his jaw and rubs his lower back.

Maura: Oh, are you having back pains Agent Macy?

Macy: Yeah, I need to go to a doctor.

Maura: A Chiropractor would be best. Proper alignment of the body's musculoskeletal structure, particularly the spine, will enable the body to heal itself without surgery or medication.

Macy leans against the wall and smiles at her.

Macy: You are just filled with useful information.

Maura grins...Take that Jane.

The next morning Jane is sitting at her desk when Korsak walks in and puts the paper on her desk.

Korsak: Have you seen this?

Jane reads the headline.

Jane: Mobster turned Vigilante. Rory Brennan takes the streets into her own hands and makes the city safer for the people of Boston.

Jane throws down the paper.

Jane: Really!

Jane's phone rings and she answers.

Jane: Rizzoli...I'll be right there.

Jane is sitting outside of a deli in South Boston holding 2 coffees when a man with more swagger than he knows what to do with walks up and takes a coffee.

Rondo: How you doing Vanilla? I missed you baby.

Jane smiles unamused.

Jane: Hello Rondo. So what do you have for me?

Rondo clears his throat and looks at Jane. Jane sighs and hands him $20.

Rondo: You know I thought I remembered something but it's fuzzy.

Jane huffs and hands him another $20.

Rondo sips his coffee and Jane hands him another $20.

Jane: Don't push it!

Rondo: Oh baby you are sexy when you are angry, look at you.

Jane: Rondo! Why did you call me here!

Rondo: To make you smile.

Jane's eyes widen and she look like wants to smack Rondo til he tilts his head and points over her shoulder. Jane turns around to see Rory holding the door open for an older woman as she walks out of the deli. Jane turns back around to Rondo with a giant grin.

Jane: Off the grid my ass.

Rondo: I told you I'd make you smile.

Jane nods and hands him another $40.

Jane had been following Rory for about 5 minutes while she walked around South Boston. Everyone smiled at her, "Good afternoon Ms. Brennan." "Nice to see you." It was ridiculous and Jane shook her head at every comment.

In South Boston the Doyle family was both feared and respected. Because Rory would kill you, she'd absolutely kill you, but what she won't do is kill your wife and kids. The same could not be said for the O'Rourke's. It was something the cops were made aware of a couple years back. When a patrol cop was found snooping around where he shouldn't be, the O'Rourke's killed him, his wife and 2 sons. They did it to send a message, and the people heard it loud and clear.

Rory gets into a black town car and it drives off. Jane gets in her car and follows. After 2 minutes the town car takes a quick left and Jane keeps up. Then another quick right and when Jane turns the corner the car is gone. She circles the blocks for about 10 minutes before she finally stops and puts the car in park. She leans to her right and looks out the passenger door.

Jane: I can't believe I lost her.

Rory: Good evening Detective.

Jane jumps back startled and turns to see Rory standing outside of her police car leaning by her window.

Jane: What are you a ninja?

Rory smirks at her, then turns to wave at a car parked down the street with 2 men sitting in the front.

Rory: Don't be rude, wave.

Jane looks at her confused but waves anyway.

Jane: Friends of yours?

Rory: No, they're FBI.

Jane stops waving and looks at Rory.

Jane: Really?

Rory looks at a pissed off looking Jane.

Rory shakes her head in mocking disapproval.

Rory: See that is the problem with our law enforcement, lack of communication between departments.

Jane rolls her eyes.

Rory: So why is a homicide detective following me? Now, I know you must miss me, but don't you have cases to solve?

Jane: I guess you would know.

Rory: Well just what I read in the papers.

Jane smirks.

Jane: So are you saying the papers are right? Are you turning good?

Rory: Actually yes, tomorrow I plan on making peace between the two families.

Jane nods unconvinced.

Jane: Really?

Rory: And right after I do that I'm going to travel Greece with a cute blonde girl and save villages from warlords because that's how the real world works.

Jane smirks.

Rory: So, not that I don't love our little chats, but why are you here? I don't see an arrest warrent.

Jane: I thought maybe we could talk.

Rory tilts her head.

Rory: Really?

Jane: Yes.

Rory: Are you saying you are ready to have the kind of talk I want to have?

Jane: I will not work for you.

Rory smirks and leans her head down closer to Jane's.

Rory: You know, if you think about it, you already do.

Rory walks backwards from the car then stops.

Rory: Have a good night detective. Say hello to Maura for me.

Rory smiles and steps into the street.

Rory: Whoops, wouldn't want to get arrested for jaywalking. There's a lot of desperate cops out tonight.

Rory waves goodbye before walking the sidewalk to the crosswalk. When Jane drives up to the intersection, Rory turns back and pushes the button at the crosswalk just to purposfully give Jane a red light. Then she smiles and walks the other way. Jane's light turns red and she hangs her head out of her window.

Jane: Really!

Rory laughs as she walks away.

chapter 9 rage against the dying of the light

Myliphurts85 | | unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Communities

Forums

Betas

TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles »

Aftermath

Author: Myliphurts85 PM

Minnie Driver takes over the Doyle family after Paddy is shot and fights a new Irish Mob war with Jane and Maura stuck in the middle of it all. My Season 3

Rated: Fiction T - English - Drama/Crime - M. Isles & J. Rizzoli - Chapters: 18 - Words: 27,479 - Reviews: 146 - Favs: 49 - Follows: 92 - Updated: 05-22-12 - Published: 01-06-12 - Status: Complete - id: 7715066

A+ A- [Fonts] [Story Width] [Story Spacing] [Story Contrast]

I decided to update just the first shot of an episode. So this is the murder, the next chapter will pick up after the theme music.

In my fic James Cork is played by Rip Torn, if you don't know who he is (how sad) go look up his mug shot, because that is the best example of this character.

In a dark room, one light hangs above a small table where two men sit and another man circles. It looks like a throwback to those old gangster movies, it seems fitting considering one of the men sitting is a living breathing throwback. James Cork, 79 years old sits with his right hand out on the table and his left clenching his thigh. 2 of his fingers are broken. James is one of the men who put Rory in charge. He's a life long member of the Doyle family. Life long member, that means something to James.

Kenny: Cork, man. You lived a long life, there's no reason why, after everything you've done, that you should go out like this. Please, stop making this so hard.

James sits up and looks at Kenny.

James: Well I'm glad you want to take the easy way out. Leave now and I won't hurt you anymore.

Kenny laughs then gestures to the man behind James who breaks his third finger.

James screams and Kenny laughs harder.

James holds his chest and breathes.

Kenny: Where's Rory?

After a few breathes, James sits back, then uses his left hand to take out a cigarette, put it in his mouth, then he takes out his lighter and lights it.

Kenny: James? Where's Rory?

James tilts his head and smokes his cigarette.

James: You know, Paddy once told me, that your mother, sucks dick like a champ.

James smirks.

Kenny punches him hard in the face. One good punch. That was all it took. It doesn't take much to kill a 79 year old man. But to break him, that just can't be done. Life long member. It meant something, it meant something til the very end.

Comments? What do you guys think of everything

chapter 10 losing it

Myliphurts85 | | unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Communities

Forums

Betas

TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles »

Aftermath

Author: Myliphurts85 PM

Minnie Driver takes over the Doyle family after Paddy is shot and fights a new Irish Mob war with Jane and Maura stuck in the middle of it all. My Season 3

Rated: Fiction T - English - Drama/Crime - M. Isles & J. Rizzoli - Chapters: 18 - Words: 27,479 - Reviews: 146 - Favs: 49 - Follows: 92 - Updated: 05-22-12 - Published: 01-06-12 - Status: Complete - id: 7715066

A+ A- [Fonts] [Story Width] [Story Spacing] [Story Contrast]

What I like about this chapter is that in the last few scenes you can see all 3 ladies be a badass in their own way.

It's Saturday afternoon and Jane and Maura are at the grocery store.

Jane: Really Maura you don't have to come shopping with me.

Maura: Well if I don't you'll be living on pizza for another week.

Maura grabs a frozen bag of vegetables, puts it in the cart and Jane frowns.

Maura: You are like a child.

Jane: No I'm not.

Jane grabs a 12 pack of Yoohoo and places it in the kart. Maura stares at her.

Maura: Really Jane, chocolate milk?

Jane: It's chocolate drink.

Maura laughs.

Their cell phones go off in unison.

Jane: Rizzoli.

Maura: Isles.

Jane and Maura walk down the alley toward the crime scene.

Jane: Hey guys what do we got?

Korsak: James Cork, member of the Doyle family.

Maura bends over to look at the body.

Maura: It appears to be blunt force trauma to the head, I'll know more after the autopsy.

Jane: Man how old is this guy?

Korsak: Almost 80.

Jane shakes her head.

Korsak: Old timer, he worked with Paddy and Kevin Brennan before Rory was even born.

Frost: They broke his fingers.

Jane: Yeah, probably tortured him for information.

Korsak: I doubt they got any, Cork would die before he gave up the family.

Jane: Then why go after him?

Korsak: Same reason they went after Liam.

Jane: Because it'll hurt.

Korsak nods.

Later that day Jane walks down to the Morgue while Maura preforms the autopsy on James Cork.

Jane: Got anything for me?

Maura: Time of Death around 2 am. Cause of death blunt force trauma to the head.

Jane: Any thoughts on the murder weapon?

Maura: Yes actually, it was someone's hand.

Jane: What?

Maura gestures to an indent on Cork's face.

Maura: Do you see this?

Jane: Yes.

Maura: It's from a ring.

Jane: So someone punched him?

Maura: Yes.

Jane: That's all it took?

Maura: An intense blow to the head could easy kill a man this age.

Jane: Can we get an imprint of the ring?

Maura: Not a good one, but I did find traces of unidentified blood on Cork's right cheek.

Jane: Wait, you mean the killer's blood?

Maura: Possibly.

Jane: And you didn't lead with that! ?

Maura: Well, the test results haven't come back, and I didn't want to assu-

Jane: Maura! Do you realize that there could be DNA evidence linking Kenny O'Rourke to this murder?

Maura: Yes and I just don't want to get my hopes up!

Maura takes a breath trying to stop herself from being emotional, but it's too late.

Jane: Maura it's OK.

Maura: Jane these are the same men who killed my brother to get to Doyle.

Jane nods.

Jane: Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't think the O'Rourkes have much time left.

Maura: I'll just be happy when this whole thing is over.

Jane rubs Maura's back and then her phone beeps.

Jane: I gotta head back up. You want to come over for dinner tonight? I'll make vegetables.

Maura smiles then tilts her head.

Maura: Oh, I can't. I have a date.

Jane: Really?

Jane folds her arms and smirks.

Jane: Well, who is he?

Maura: Jeff.

Jane's eyes widen.

Jane: Agent Macy?

Maura: Yes, why is that a problem?

Jane: What? No he seems...

She wants to say gay. She wants to say very very gay.

Jane: Nice.

Maura smiles.

Jane: Where is he taking you?

Maura: Le Bo Truck.

Jane: Well have fun on your date.

Jane walks off a bit confused.

Jane(to herself): Or you know whatever that is.

Jane walks into the Homicide unit and Frost and Frankie are staring at the computer screen laughing.

Jane: What's going on?

Frost: Rory hacked into the FBI's files and changed her information.

Jane looks at the screen and starts laughing.

Jane: She changed her name to Rory "The Magnificent" Brennan.

Agent Connor walks in and she clears her throat and attempts to stop laughing.

Connor: Well glad to see you're having such a good time.

Jane clears her throat and her, Frankie and Frost try to appear serious but then burst out laughing in his face, because well he's a dick and they have no respect for him.

That night Maura walks inside Le Bo Truck and is greeted by the owner.

Peirre: Dr. Isles! So Good to see you.

They kiss on the cheek.

Maura: Hello Pierre. How are you?

Pierre: I am very well, your usual table?

Maura: Actually I'm meeting someone.

Maura looks over Pierre and spots Agent Macy and waves.

Pierre turns to see the man.

Pierre: Enjoy your evening Doctor and if you need anything at all, let me know.

Maura smiles.

Maura: Thank you.

She walks over to Agent Macy who stands to greet her.

Macy: You look amazing.

Maura smiles.

Maura: Thank you.

He pulls her seat out for her then sits back down.

While they wait for their food, Maura has been going on about an article she read on the basics of string theory and Macy has been smiling, listening intently.

Maura: I'm sorry am I boring you?

Macy: No not at all, I think you're fascinating actually.

Maura smiles.

Maura: Thank you.

Macy smiles back.

Maura: So what about you?

Macy: Well there's not much to tell, I work too much and relax too little.

Maura nods in agreement.

Macy: I just can't wait til this is all over.

Maura nods.

Maura: I know what you mean.

Macy: Do you mind if I ask you something kind of personal?

Maura: Not at all.

Macy: You talked Rory Brennan out of killing Jane. How? Why did she listen to you?

Maura sighs.

Maura: I think it's a misplaced sense of loyalty.

Macy: Misplaced?

Maura: She believes because Doyle died protecting me that she has to keep me safe.

Maura rolls her eyes and Macy nods.

Macy: Well maybe it is safer for you that way.

Maura: I can take care of myself.

Macy smiles.

Macy: I bet you can.

Maura's phone rings.

Maura: Excuse me...Isles...Yes, I'll be right there.

Maura hangs up.

Macy: Duty calls?

Maura: I'm really sorry I was having such a nice time.

Macy: Don't be, we'll do this again.

Maura: I'd like that.

Maura returns to the lab and is informed that her DNA results came back. When Maura looks at the file she picks up her phone and dials.

Maura: Jane, it was Kenny O'Rourke's blood.

Maura walks up to Jane who hangs up her phone.

Jane: OK, we've got a warrant for Kenny O'Rourke.

Maura: That's good.

Jane: Yeah, now the hard part is finding him. He has conveniently gone off the grid in the last 24 hours.

Maura nods.

Jane: How was your date?

Maura: Short but we're going to go out again.

Jane: Really?

Maura looks up.

Maura You seem surprised.

Jane: Me? Noooo.

Jane sees Connor walk in wearing his Kevlar vest holding a shot gun followed by Macy and Cavanaugh.

Jane: What's going on?

Cavanaugh: The FEDS were listening into a conversation on Rory's phone that she's going down to the docks for a shipment.

Jane turns to Connor.

Jane: Don't you find it odd that suddenly Rory picks up a phone and says where she's going to be?

Connor Why don't you get back to your job and worry about solving those murder cases and let us do our job.

Jane: And what is your job?

Connor: Taking Rory Brennan in for questioning.

Jane: With a shot gun?

Connor smirks.

Jane and Maura watch the FBI's team walk out, suited up, shotguns in hand. They were going to kill Rory and Jane couldn't stop them but what she found odd was that they wanted to stop them.

Jane, Frost, Korsak and Maura watch the feed from the FBI's camera. Maura's hands are shaking. The Agents step out of the van and walk towards the docks. The second that Agent Macy's foot hit the docks, he drops.

Connor: MACY! MACY! MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!

Maura: What's happening!

Connor: WHERE DID THAT SHOT COME FROM!

Maura: What's going on!

Jane stares at the screen.

Connor: MACY! MACY!

Jane: The whole thing was a set up.

It was. Rory had a sniper take out Macy, one shot to the head, he was dead before his body hit the floor.

It took a couple hours of convincing by Jane, but Maura finally went home. She holds her head as she walks up the driveway. She feels like she can still hear Connor screaming Macy's name. She understood why the old crime wars killed a lot of careers. She was understanding it more and more everyday.

She walks inside the townhouse and when she gets to her kitchen she finds Rory standing there.

Maura: What are you doing here?

Rory: I need to talk to you.

Maura: I don't want to talk to you!

Rory: Maura-

Maura: No! Get out of here or I'm going to scream! GO!

Rory: Let me explain-

Maura: I don't ever want you to see you again do you understand!

Rory stops, Maura meant it.

Rory: OK.

She turns to leave.

Maura: How could you?

Rory turns to face her.

Rory: It had to be done.

Maura shakes her head.

Maura: You know, I think that's just something you've been telling yourself so you can sleep at night.

Rory looks down.

Rory: I don't.

She looks up.

Rory: Sleep at night.

Rory leaves. She won't come back again, because when she really thought about it, she knew she didn't belong there.

Maura resists the urge to cry. She'd been crying too much these last few months and frankly she was growing tired of it.

She picks up her cell phone.

Maura: Jane, Rory was just here.

Jane: OK, I'll put a bolo out on her.

Maura: Thank you.

Jane: Are you OK?

Maura: I'll be fine.

Jane: Do you want me to come over?

Maura: No, I'm gonna take a shower and then come back to the station I don't want to stay here.

Jane: Hey.

Maura: Yeah?

Jane: I'll meet you in the morgue for some wine and cheese from the dead people fridge.

Maura smiles.

Maura: You know even with everything that's been happening, you still make me smile.

Jane smiles.

Jane: Same here.

Maura: I'll be there in an hour or so.

Jane: OK.

Maura: Oh and Jane?

Jane: Yeah?

Maura: I don't hate you.

Jane laughs.

Jane: I'll see you later Maur.

Jane hangs up.

About an hour later Frost walks in and hands Jane a coffee.

Jane: You. Are. Awesome.

Frost smiles.

Frost: I thought Maura was coming by.

Jane: Yeah, she'll probably get here soon.

Connor walks in and the room feels colder.

Jane: Hey, how are you holding up?

He walks out, he doesn't even look at them. Jane and Frost look at each other and understand. That was his partner.

Cavanaugh walks into the unit.

Cavanaugh: I've got more bad news, there will be no arrest warrant for Rory Brennan, over 30 people saw her at a restaurant in South Boston during the time of Agent Macy's murder.

Jane: Well we know she wouldn't have done it herself.

Cavanaugh: Well until you find the shooter and connect it with Brennan, there's nothing we can do.

Canvanaugh walks out and Jane shakes her head.

Jane: This is ridiculous!

Frost: Rory Brennan is going to get away with killing another federal agent.

Jane: Not tonight.

Jane stands up to walk out.

Frost: Where are you going?

Jane: Southie.

After an hour of checking out South Boston Jane was in a bar asking the bartender for information.

Bartender: I'm sorry nobody has seen her all night.

Jane hangs her head and when she looks back up she sees an article taped up behind the bar, "Mobster turned Vigilante"

Jane looks around at all the patrons.

Jane: You people have no idea who you are protecting. Rory Brennan is not a hero she is murderer.

Jane stares back at blank faces.

Jane: She KILLED an FBI Agent tonight!

Bartender: I'm sorry we can't be of any help detective.

Jane gives the bar one last dirty look before walking outside.

She walks to her car and before she gets in she looks up to see a black Lincoln drive down the block.

Jane: You gotta be kidding me.

Jane gets in her car and follows the car. Down the road the Lincoln stops at a red light, when Jane reaches the car she doesn't slow down, she accelerates her car and smashes into the back.

Rory: What the fuck?

Jane jumps out of her car and has a gun to the passenger side window.

Jane: Out of the car!

Lee jumps out of the driver side and has his gun pointed at Jane, Jane never takes her gun off Rory.

Jane: Out of the car NOW!

Rory steps out with her hands up. She looks at Lee and gestures for him to lower his gun, when she turns back around to face Jane she keeps her hands up and makes no sudden movements, it was clear Jane was on edge, some would call her hysterical, and Rory wasn't sure what Jane was going to do.

Rory: Clearly, you're upset.

Jane: You gunned down a federal agent.

Rory: So, now you're gonna play by my rules?

Jane: It would be a fitting end don't you think?

Rory: No arguments there.

Jane: Why? Why did you do it?

Rory: Macy was dirty.

Jane: Prove it.

Rory: I can't.

Jane tightens her hold on her gun and Rory raises her hands higher.

Rory: OK before you go completely rouge cop and shoot me in the street, listen.

Jane breathes.

Rory: Macy met up with Kenny O'Rourke at the restaurant after Maura left.

Jane: How do you know that?

Rory: Apparently the owner thinks the world of Maura and was worried, so he got in touch with me.

Jane is silent a moment.

Rory: I know what you think of me, but there's a reason for everything I do, I know you know that by now.

Jane's phone rings, she keeps her eyes on Rory and uses her right hand to answer her phone.

Jane: Rizzoli.

Jane's eyes widen.

Jane: What? I'll be right there.

Jane puts her gun down and runs to her car.

Rory: What is it?

Jane: Maura's been taken!

Jane gets her car and drives off in a frenzy while dialing Frost.

Jane: Frost! My mother just called, someone broke into the townhouse and Maura's gone...No it wasn't Rory I just saw her...I need you to meet me at her house...and print up Macy's bank statements and credit information...just hurry!

Jane is the first to arrive at the Maura's house, now the scene of the crime. Shortly after she gets into the house she hears at least 3 other cars pull up. Frost and Korsak rush into the house.

Korsak: Jane!

Jane is standing in the dining room in shock. Turned over chairs, a broken wine glass. Definite signs of a struggle. She's shaking by the time Korsak wraps his arms around her.

Jane: Frost?

Frost: Yeah?

Jane wipes her face.

Jane: Do you have those papers?

Frost: Yes.

He hands them to her.

Frost: Do you think he was dirty? Jane, I didn't see anything unusual.

Jane looks at the paper and her eyes widen.

Jane: He used his credit card at Le Bo Truck, twice. Once at 7 and then again an hour later.

Frost: What are you thinking?

Agent Connor walks in a Jane practically leaps at him.

Jane: What did you know about this!

Connor: Excuse me?

Jane: WHERE IS SHE!

Frost steps in between Jane and Connor as Connor steps closer.

Connor: What are you talking about?

Jane: Don't you play dumb with me, your partner had dinner with Kenny O'Rourke the day before he died!

Connor: I don't know anything about it!

Jane: Bullshit! If I find out you had anything to do with this I will kill you myself! You understand me!

Connor: Are you threatening me!

Jane: You're God Damn right I am!

Connor: Now you listen to me!

Jane: Where is she!

Connor: I don't know!

Jane steps back and Frost puts his arms down.

Jane: That's why you want to kill Rory Brennan isn't it? Because she knows, and if you arrest her she'll talk.

Connor: I don't know anything!

On the other side of town Rory and 4 of her men arrive at a bar in Southie, a known hang out for the O'Rourkes. Rory walks in like she owns the place, and her 4 men walk up and grab 4 men at the bar and turn them around.

Man 1: What's your problem!

They all shut up when they see Rory walk over. She points her gun back and forth between them.

Rory: Eennie, Meenie, Minie, Moe.

She stops at the most confident looking one of the group. Puts her arm around his shoulder and smiles at him while she shoots him in the stomach and everyone screams.

Rory: Now, a shot in the belly, as you can see hurts.

The man is on the floor screaming while his friends watch wide eyed.

Rory: I gonna guess he's got about 30 minutes before he bleeds out. It takes 20 minutes to get to the hospital from here, so, it goes without saying gentlemen that time is of the essence.

She walks up toward the friend who looks the most scared.

Rory: Where did Kenny take the doctor?

Maura starts to regain consciousness. She identified the smell of chloroform right before she passed out and when she opens her eyes she sees she's in a dark room tied to a chair, with a man sitting in front of her.

Kenny: Glad you could join us doctor.

Maura tilts her head from the light and focuses on his face, she's seen that face, but never in person.

Kenny: Do you know who I am?

Maura: Kenny O'Rourke.

Kenny: Good, then we can skip the introductions.

Maura shakes her head in anger.

Maura: I don't know where Rory is.

Kenny: I didn't think you would.

Maura: Then why did you bring me here?

Kenny smiles.

Kenny: Control.

Kenny stands up.

Kenny: When you want to control a man, you take control of his money. When you want to control a woman, you have to break her heart.

Maura stares back, not showing a hint of fear.

Maura: That's why you killed Liam and James.

Kenny: You're catching on.

Maura shakes her head and then looks him in the eye.

Maura: You brought me here to kill me.

Kenny touches his finger to his nose with one hand and points at Maura with the other.

Kenny: I heard you were smart.

Maura: Why do you think that Rory would care about me?

Kenny: You said it yourself, she has a misplaced sense of loyalty.

Maura's eyes widened.

Please review!

chapter 11 rescue misson

Myliphurts85 | | unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Communities

Forums

Betas

TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles »

Aftermath

Author: Myliphurts85 PM

Minnie Driver takes over the Doyle family after Paddy is shot and fights a new Irish Mob war with Jane and Maura stuck in the middle of it all. My Season 3

Rated: Fiction T - English - Drama/Crime - M. Isles & J. Rizzoli - Chapters: 18 - Words: 27,479 - Reviews: 146 - Favs: 49 - Follows: 92 - Updated: 05-22-12 - Published: 01-06-12 - Status: Complete - id: 7715066

A+ A- [Fonts] [Story Width] [Story Spacing] [Story Contrast]

This is an action packed chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :)

Jane has her hands wrapped around Connor's collar when Korsak's phone rings.

Korsak: OK. Thanks.

He hangs up.

Korsak: Jane! My CI just called, Rory Brennan just shot up "South Paw" bar and her car was seen heading towards Grant St.

Jane lets go of Connor's collar.

Jane: She's heading towards the industrial park. She must have found out where Maura is, let's go!

They run out of the townhouse to their cars and race down the streets.

Rory and her men exit the car and head towards the back of the building.

Rory: First things first, make sure we get Paddy's daughter out of there.

Lee: After that?

Rory: Kill em all.

Maura sits in a small room with Kenny and one other man.

Kenny: You know, your father killed my father?

Maura: I know. After your father killed my brother.

Kenny: You've got a mouth on you.

Maura: I'm not afraid of you.

Kenny looks at her seriously.

Kenny: You should be.

Kenny takes out a knife and Maura's eyes widen.

Kenny: Now you look scared.

Maura takes a breath as he brings the knife towards her throat.

A man runs in.

Man: Boss! Rory and her men are here!

Kenny's eyes widen.

Maura: Now who looks scared?

Kenny slaps her across the face and she doesn't make a sound. He stares her down before he walks out.

Kenny: Stay with the girl.

He closes the door and leaves her with the two men. She stares them down. You can hear gun shots and the two men flinch at the sound. The door is kicked in and the first man is shot down. The second man shuts the door and takes out his gun, when he gets closer the door is kicked in again and smacks him in the face and he drops, Rory walks in followed by Lee who drags the man out of the room by his feet.

Maura: Rory!

Rory runs over and bends down to cut the zip ties on Maura's wrists.

Rory: Sorry, I know you said you never wanted to see me again, but I thought you'd make an exception in this case.

Maura: Rory, Macy was working for the O'Rourkes.

Rory cuts the zip-tie and looks at her.

Rory: I know.

Maura: I'm sorry.

Rory: Don't be, lets go.

Lee walks back in.

Lee: Kenny's gone.

Rory: How many men are out there?

Lee: A dozen, at least.

Rory: Shit. Take her, get her to the car.

Rory turns to Maura.

Rory: He'll get you out of here, you can trust him.

Maura: OK.

She looks at Lee who takes her by the hand and leads her out.

Rory follows the sound of gun shots towards the other end of the warehouse. When she gets there she sees one of her men drop and she takes out his shooter and the one next to them and she turns over a table and drags her injured man behind it. They were in trouble, she knew it. With one of her men injured it was now 4 of them against at least 10 O'Rourkes. They weren't going to make it out of there.

They take out the last two of O'Rourkes men who were in the room but they knew there were more of them. Then they hear banging.

Lee: What is that?

Rory looks up and listens to the sound of a door being busted open, then she hears someone yell "Boston Police!"

Rory: It's back up.

The sound of gunshots take over the warehouse. Rory looks at her men.

Rory: Everyone get to the back! No one gets out of this warehouse! Avoid shooting any cops if you can, let them battle it out with the O'Rourkes. Maybe they'll even up the odds. GO!

Everyone runs to cover the back door and Rory shoots down one of the O'Rourkes trying to escape. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Shawn Nolan, Kenny's first lieutenant run towards the front. Rory's blood boils at the sight of him. Shawn handled Kenny's dirty jobs that he wouldn't do himself, jobs like cutting off Liam's hand. She chases after him.

Rory: Where are you going Shawn I just want to talk to you!

Rory fires and misses. She chases after him towards the main room. The cops were still back by the entrance shooting it out with some of the O'Rourkes. He ducks behind a table and fires but Rory dips behind a corner and he misses. She steps out slowly towards him.

Rory: All you O'Rourkes are the same. Just scared little boys.

Shawn: Fuck you!

Rory: Show yourself!

He stands and fires twice but misses. Rory fires back. She lets out three shots and then her gun clicks. She's out of bullets.

The sound of the click echoes through the room and Rory knows it's all over. He stands up and points his gun. Rory just shuts her eyes. It seemed fitting that she'd be shot down trying to protect Maura, she always did want to be just like Paddy.

She braces herself and hears the shot.

But she feels nothing. And when she opens her eyes she sees Shawn laying on the ground in front of her, and when she turns she sees someone pointing a gun at him, it was Jane.

Rory: Oh I am so glad I didn't kill you.

Jane: Get down!

Rory drops down as more of O'Rourke's men come inside. She crawls towards Jane, picking up Shawn's gun along the way until she's behind a table with Jane.

Jane: Where's Maura?

Rory: She's fine, she's in a car out back.

Jane looks over the table.

Rory: How many?

Jane: 6.

Rory: Oh good, for a second there I thought we were in trouble.

The men start to walk around the table. Rory cocks her gun.

Jane: Are you ready?

Rory: Always am.

They nod at each other and on the third nod they step up, backs against each other, guns firing. It's like a beautiful, slow motion, bloody dance to the sound of gunshots and men dropping. Rory takes out the 3 men on her side, and Jane takes out 2 before she drops. Rory feels Jane fall and she turns to take out the last gunmen.

She looks down at Jane, she was shot in the shoulder. Lee runs in.

Lee: The cops shot off tear gas we gotta get out of here. Come through the back.

He grabs her arm.

Rory: Wait!

She looks down at Jane.

Rory: We gotta get her out of here.

Lee: Is that the rouge cop?

Rory: Yes, stop asking questions and cover us.

Rory bends over Jane.

Rory: OK Hero, quit acting like you've never been shot before.

Jane moans as Rory holds her up by her waist and walks her towards the back.

Jane: Rory.

Rory: What?

Jane: You're saving me.

Rory: Yeah, well...you started it.

Lee guns down one of the O'Rourkes running towards the back. They get to the door and Lee holds it open for Rory and Jane. Maura sees them from the car and she runs over.

Maura: Jane!

Rory puts Jane down at Maura's feet.

Rory: I believe this belongs to you.

Rory goes to run off.

Jane: Wait.

Rory looks back at Jane who can barely open her eyes.

Jane: You're under arrest.

Rory laughs.

Rory: Not today, but we'll play again tomorrow.

chapter 12 You have her intensity and intellegence

Myliphurts85 | | unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Communities

Forums

Betas

TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles »

Aftermath

Author: Myliphurts85 PM

Minnie Driver takes over the Doyle family after Paddy is shot and fights a new Irish Mob war with Jane and Maura stuck in the middle of it all. My Season 3

Rated: Fiction T - English - Drama/Crime - M. Isles & J. Rizzoli - Chapters: 18 - Words: 27,479 - Reviews: 146 - Favs: 49 - Follows: 92 - Updated: 05-22-12 - Published: 01-06-12 - Status: Complete - id: 7715066

A+ A- [Fonts] [Story Width] [Story Spacing] [Story Contrast]

Super short I know. But I thought if I updated I'd get motivated to write the rest. I know everything up til the end, just need to get it all out. Let me know what you think.

TV Announcer: 6 killed and 1 injured during a shoot out at an industrial park in South Boston last night. The incident is the latest in the ongoing Crime War in Boston. The shoot out occurred just after 10 o'clock last night when police discovered the disappearance of Chief Medical Examiner Dr. Maura Isles. The Doctor was rescued and received no injuries. No officers were killed in the rescue.

Hope walks confidently up to the gate. She walks like she's on a mission and when she reaches Lee she takes off her sunglasses so he can look into her eyes.

Hope: Hello Lee.

Lee looks at her shocked.

Lee: I'll be damned.

Rory's phone rings.

Lee: You have a visitor.

Rory looks at the security camera.

Rory: Let her in.

Hope walks down the long concrete hall to Rory's office and Aidan opens the door for her.

Rory: Hope, how are you?

Hope walks over and slaps Rory hard in the face.

Aidan rushes over to grab her and Rory stops him.

Rory: Go, I've got this.

Aidan walks out and closes the door.

Rory: Something bothering you?

Hope goes to slap her again but Rory grabs her arm and shoves her hard into the chair.

Rory: Stop doing that!

Hope: I gave her up to keep her from this! Do you understand what that means? I gave her up!

Hope takes a breath

Hope: If you get her killed it was all for nothing.

Hope stands up and stares Rory down.

Hope: Stay away from my daughter.

Hope walks out.

Comments Please! Anybody think Hope was wrong?

chapter 13 one injured

Myliphurts85 | | unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Communities

Forums

Betas

TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles »

Aftermath

Author: Myliphurts85 PM

Minnie Driver takes over the Doyle family after Paddy is shot and fights a new Irish Mob war with Jane and Maura stuck in the middle of it all. My Season 3

Rated: Fiction T - English - Drama/Crime - M. Isles & J. Rizzoli - Chapters: 18 - Words: 27,479 - Reviews: 146 - Favs: 49 - Follows: 92 - Updated: 05-22-12 - Published: 01-06-12 - Status: Complete - id: 7715066

A+ A- [Fonts] [Story Width] [Story Spacing] [Story Contrast]

Can I just say I've had writer's block for months but you guys have been sending me awesome reviews and messages and you inspired me to keep going with this story. So I really hope you'll read and review, would love to hear what you think of this chapter.

Jane sits on Maura's desk wincing while Maura changes the bandage on her shoulder.

Maura: You should be at home resting.

Jane: I'm fine Maura, sitting on my couch isn't going to fix my shoulder.

Maura: Jane your body has experienced a trauma you need to rest-

Jane waves it off.

Jane: Yeah yeah yeah, I'm fine. I'll rest when all this is over.

Maura shakes her head and then there's a knock at the door.

Maura: Come in.

Frankie walks in and shakes his head at his sister.

Frankie: So it's true, you did sneak in here.

Jane: I didn't sneak in Frankie I work here.

Frankie: You're supposed to be home!

Jane: I'm fine!

Frankie: Really, you're fine?

Jane: Yes!

Frankie puts his hand on Jane's shoulder, not hard, but it's enough to make her drop to the floor and yell in pain.

Jane: OW! Damn it Frankie!

Frankie: Yeah you seem fine.

Maura bends over to help Jane up.

Maura: Frankie that wasn't nice.

Frankie: No but it was necessary.

Jane stands and gives Frankie a dirty look.

Frankie: Jane you got shot a week ago, GO HOME!

Jane: Fine! I'm going. Happy now?

Frankie sighs.

Frankie: Thank you.

Jane nods and he walks out. She turns and smirks at Maura.

Maura: You're not leaving are you?

Jane: Yes I am.

Maura sighs unconvinced.

Jane: I just want to go over some reports before I go.

Maura: Are you lying to me?

Jane: No, I'm gonna go over some reports.

Maura: And you promise you'll leave after the reports?

Jane: Well I promise I won't leave before the reports.

Jane smiles, Maura doesn't.

Maura stands with arms crossed and a serious showdown face.

Maura: We can do this the easy way or the hard way.

Jane: Maura!

Maura stares at her.

Jane: It wasn't even that serious of a shot!

Maura stares and Jane gets more fidgety,

Jane: We are in the middle of a crime war!

Maura isn't swayed.

Jane scoffs and Maura stands firm.

Jane: Fine, bye.

Jane grabs her cell phone off the desk and goes to walk out.

Maura now her usual adorable self sweetly says "Call me later!"

Jane looks back at her shaking her head and laughing before she walks out.

When she gets to the hallway she looks like a little kid sneaking around. She decides to go to the evidence room figuring that this would be the best place she could do some work and no one would find her.

She looks through old O'Rourke files trying to find any clue as to where Kenny could be. She came across the file of the murdered cop's family that was connected to the O'Rourkes. It was one of those situations where everyone knew what really happened, but when the case went to court, one fall guy took the blame and Kenny got away with having innocent people killed, everyone knew it. No one came forward to speak against the O'Rourkes except for an older woman named Doris McGovin, who was found to be unreliable due to mental illness. She looks the file over carefully before taking out her phone.

Jane: Hey I need you to meet me at the station...yeah but come around the back...just do it!

She hangs up and hears a door open and she jumps up and ducks down the isle. The she hears some familiar voices.

Korsak: We should go to the place down the block.

Frost: Nah I'm getting tired of Deli food.

Jane can hear them walking towards her and she slips into a the next isle closer to the door.

Frost: Pizza?

Korsak: Nah, heartburn.

Jane turns the corner before they see her and accidentally knocks her shoulder into the isle. She is now flailing around in agony but she remains silent. She looks like a video of someone freaking out with the sound turned off.

Korsak: Greek?

Frost: Maybe.

Jane takes a breath and the pain starts to dull. She dips out of the evidence room and you can hear the door close.

Frost: Did you hear that?

Korsak: What?

Frost looks around.

Frost: Nothing.

Jane goes out an emergency exit and waits behind the building until Rondo walks up.

Rondo: Vanilla!

Jane: Shhh!

Rondo looks around confused then notices Jane's shoulder.

Rondo: Were you shot?

Jane: It's nothing, listen I need some information.

Rondo bows.

Rondo: I am at your service.

Jane: Do you remember the Shaifer murder?

Rondo thinks for a second.

Rondo: Oh you're talking about that cop's family that the O'Rourkes killed a few years back. That was a real shame.

Jane: Do you know why they were killed?

Rondo shrugs.

Rondo: Guy was snooping around.

Jane: Yeah but what did he find?

Rondo smiles.

Rondo: So you want access to that information the cops aren't supposed to have?

Jane: Uh yeah, kinda what I pay you for.

Rondo smiles.

Rondo: Look I can't say for sure what the cop stumbled on. Best theory I heard, was it was something big.

Jane rolls her eyes.

Jane: Really, that's what you have for me?

Rondo smiles.

Rondo: Look, if there's one thing the O'Rourkes want everyone in Southie to know, it's that if you mess with them, they'll kill everyone you love. Now when you spend years giving out that kind of punishment, you better make sure you've taken care of your own.

Jane stops as if everything just came together. She hands Rondo $50 and goes to walk back inside before Rondo stops her.

Rondo: You know there's a lot of talk in the streets about this war, I think the outcome of all of this is more important to people than who wins for Mayor.

Jane smirks, he's probably right.

Jane: Too bad the people can't just vote for who they want running the streets.

Rondo nods.

Jane had made it into Homicide but as soon as she got there she heard Frost and Korsak walking in and she ran to the supply closet and waited for them to leave...she waited 3 hours. When they finally did she looks around the room before going over to her computer and she tries to find any information she can on what was currently her only lead. After searching around for 10 minutes she finds it.

Jane: I got you!

Jane stands up ready to run out and in her excitement didn't notice Frost and Korsak walking in. The shake their heads at the sight of her.

Korsak: Can you believe this?

Frost: Frankie told me he caught her downstairs this morning.

Maura walks over to the two of them and sees Jane.

Maura: She's still here!

Frost and Korsak shake their heads and the three of them walk over.

Frost: Hey Partner!

Jane turns around startled.

Jane: Hey.

Korsak: Glad to see you are all better.

Jane: What? Oh yeah I-

Frankie silently walks up behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder and Jane drops to the floor yelling in pain. Maybe they should feel bad for her, but they don't. They just stand there watching her on the floor. She tries to take deep breathes but it's not helping. The blinding pain is enough to make her pass out, but right before she does she holds out the file and gets out one last sentence.

Jane: Doris McGovin is Kenny's mother.

She passes out from the pain. Frost and Korsak take her out of the station the only way you could ever get Jane Rizzoli to go, they carried her out.

chapter 14 tonight's top stories

Myliphurts85 | | unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Communities

Forums

Betas

TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles »

Aftermath

Author: Myliphurts85 PM

Minnie Driver takes over the Doyle family after Paddy is shot and fights a new Irish Mob war with Jane and Maura stuck in the middle of it all. My Season 3

Rated: Fiction T - English - Drama/Crime - M. Isles & J. Rizzoli - Chapters: 18 - Words: 27,479 - Reviews: 146 - Favs: 49 - Follows: 92 - Updated: 05-22-12 - Published: 01-06-12 - Status: Complete - id: 7715066

A+ A- [Fonts] [Story Width] [Story Spacing] [Story Contrast]

Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter, and please do leave a review, a lot of people are reading, just wondering if you still like what you are seeing. There will be 3 more chapters left of this story and then it will end by June 5th when the show comes back. Sorry there has only been talk of Rory and no actual Rory but trust me she's gonna have a big part in the rest of the story. Enjoy!

Maura stands up from her desk and stretches her sore shoulders. Work was always never ending since the war started. In the background the news softly plays. While being mugged a women pulled a gun on her attacker. It was the 4th of similar incidents in the past 6 months. Rory Brennan had unintentionally inspired a "Take Back The Night" feeling amongst the women of South Boston. The amount of violence against women dropped significantly in Southie. The news plays on as Maura half listens. Her stretching is interrupted by a knock on the door.

Maura: Come in.

Frost walks in with a smirk holding a file.

Frost: I'm telling you...she has MAD skills.

Jane is at home pouring food into Jo Friday's bowl while the TV plays in the background. Anchorwoman Theresa Ward is talking about the crime war while Jane half listens.

Theresa: With us in the studio tonight is James Phillips who literally wrote the book on Irish Crime wars, its called "Blood in the Streets". Now James your book talks about some of the similarities between the famous crime war in Boston in the 1960s and the current crime war we've seen over the past year. Could you tell us about some of those?

James: Well there are a lot of similarities, the biggest I think is that South Boston has named their Robin Hood. Whitey Bulger in his heyday was looked at as the protector of the streets in Boston. Now we are seeing that in a big way with Rory Brennan.

Theresa: #RoryTheMagnificent trended on Twitter last night.

James laughs.

Theresa: But really, isn't this a little ridiculous? Is Rory Brennan becoming a trend?

James: I think that for the most part, it's the public wanting to create a celebrity, and it can get ridiculous. But I think that when you talk to the people of South Boston, to them it's not ridiculous, they take it very seriously.

The TV plays on and Jane straightens up her kitchen never really paying attention to it.

A half hour later Maura, Frost and Korsak are there with files ready to go over Jane's theory about Kenny's mom.

Jane: Officer Shaiffer had logged in that he made a stop a Doris McGovin's house the morning before he and his family were murdered. He was killed because he saw something, what if what he saw was Kenny at Doris McGovin house, I mean it wouldn't be hard to put together that the older Irish woman was his mom. If that information gets out, Kenny's enemies would come after her.

Maura nods thinking about it.

Korsak: Jane I'm just not seeing the connection.

Jane: It's a hunch.

Korsak: I need more than that.

Jane: Doris McGovin wanted to testify as a witness against Kenny for killing the Shaiffers, which means she is connected to this. And they didn't kill her they just disqualified her as a witness. She had no fear about testifying against a notorious mobster, and she was right, nothing happened to her. Why is that?

Korsak and Frost look at each other.

Frost: It's worth checking out.

Jane: I'm coming with you.

Korsak and Maura: No!

Jane: What? Come on, I can question a 70 year old woman. Even if she gets out of line I still think I can take her.

Frost laughs. Korsak sighs.

Korsak: Fine get in the car.

Jane: Yes! Thank you!

Maura shakes her head and they walk out to the car.

After about 20 minutes Jane slows the car down a few houses away from the house.

Frost: Why are you stopping?

Jane: Look in the driveway.

Everyone stays silent watching the black car in Doris McGovin's driveway, and in the driver seat sat an obvious thug.

Korsak: Where does a mob boss on the run go to hide out?

Jane: Mommy's house.

Frost: I'm gonna call it in.

As he takes out his phone they see Kenny O'Rourke walk out the front door and get into the car. It takes off down the street and Jane follows not too far behind. They were headed to Southie.

PLEASE REVIEW! COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY :)

Also the comments have really helped with this story. Many thanks to Redwolf, I took your suggestion and made changes to chapter 5 as far as length of time on the road, but you inspired me to finally go back and make the changes in that chapter I've wanted to for a while.

chapter 15 history repeating

Myliphurts85 | | unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Communities

Forums

Betas

TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles »

Aftermath

Author: Myliphurts85 PM

Minnie Driver takes over the Doyle family after Paddy is shot and fights a new Irish Mob war with Jane and Maura stuck in the middle of it all. My Season 3

Rated: Fiction T - English - Drama/Crime - M. Isles & J. Rizzoli - Chapters: 18 - Words: 27,479 - Reviews: 146 - Favs: 49 - Follows: 92 - Updated: 05-22-12 - Published: 01-06-12 - Status: Complete - id: 7715066

A+ A- [Fonts] [Story Width] [Story Spacing] [Story Contrast]

Hey everybody! This story has been so fun to write and it's almost finished! There's only 2 chapters left and I hope you guys are still enjoying the story! This isn't exactly the big 'finale' chapter but it's kind of a big deal. So please review and let me know what you think. Shit's about to get crazy!

Rory is a fairly easy person to find depending on who is looking for her. She never left South Boston, everyone knew it, but if any cops asked, no one had seen her. After the shooting at the warehouse the mayor issued a statement urging all citizens to come forward with any information on the whereabouts of Rory Brennan. The cops sat at the phones, expecting to be answering calls all night. But no one called.

Maura and the 3 detectives are following Kenny towards Southie, units are stationed in Charlestown square, they are blocking it off in order to trap Kenny when he gets there. The Officers in the streets are unaware that just down the block in one of the restaurants, sat Rory Brennan.

It takes Kenny until he's about a minute away from the square before he realizes he's being followed, but by then it's too late. He speeds up and Jane stays close behind, as he approaches the square he sees the cop cars in the distance. His car pulls over a block away and he jumps out, gun in hand. Kenny wasn't going down without a fight, and he wasn't leaving until he finished what he came to South Boston to do.

BOSTON MAY 1965

Bernie McLaughlin, leader of the Charlestown Mob, walks out of a restaurant into Charlestown City Square. At that moment, a black car pulls up, and out of it walks Buddy Mclean, leader of the Winter Hill Gang. It doesn't take more than a few seconds. Buddy takes out his gun and shoots McLaughlin. The Mob Leader died in the streets of Boston that night.

BOSTON MAY 2012

Rory Brennan walks out of a restaurant into Charlestown square and steps out right in front of Kenny O'Rourke. It doesn't take more than a few seconds. Kenny points his gun at Rory and shoots her in the stomach. She drops to the street.

Nobody moves. Rory is still alive, laying in the street with Kenny O'Rourke standing over her.

All the cops have their guns on Kenny while Jane tries to talk him out of killing Rory Brennan.

Jane: Kenny this is over! Put the gun down!

Kenny doesn't move. He knows he's caught either way, but if he shoots her, they'll shoot him. He stands there contemplating his next move, when he hears guns click. The cops were ready to take him out.

Then he hears more guns click.

Too many guns.

The gangsters and cops all look around stunned at the sight before them.

Shop owners, women in the streets, young men on corners. All of South Boston had their guns drawn on Kenny O'Rourke. South Boston was taking a stand.

Jane: Holy

Rory: Shit.

For Kenny this war was about power. For Rory it was about Liam. It was about Kenny thinking he could come in and take everything her family had worked for. But at some point, when everyone involved stopped paying attention, the war became about something else. It became about human trafficking and drugs in their streets. It became about dirty District Attorney's and a cop's family being brutally murdered. It became about standing up and deciding the fate of your own streets. Southie had spoken, and everyone involved just stood there with their mouths hanging open.

While everyone was frozen, Lee took this as an opportunity to step between Kenny and Rory. Kenny stayed still while Lee picked her up and walked her towards the car. Maura saw this and ran after them. Rory was almost in the car when Mara reached them.

Maura: Rory!

Rory wouldn't look at her, she just looked at Lee.

Rory: Go.

Maura: Rory wait, let me help you.

Rory: No.

Maura: Rory you were shot just-

Rory: No!

Maura froze.

Rory stayed looking at Lee.

Rory: Go.

Maura looked at Lee for some kind of explanation, but got none. He closed Rory's door and they drove off.

Kenny O'Rourke was finally brought in that night. The cops all wondered if they were now supposed to start arresting all of South Boston.

COMMENTS! COMMENTS! COMMENTS!

Rory turning Maura away is just so damn sad :(

chapter 16 the unlikely allies

Myliphurts85 | | unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Communities

Forums

Betas

TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles »

Aftermath

Author: Myliphurts85 PM

Minnie Driver takes over the Doyle family after Paddy is shot and fights a new Irish Mob war with Jane and Maura stuck in the middle of it all. My Season 3

Rated: Fiction T - English - Drama/Crime - M. Isles & J. Rizzoli - Chapters: 18 - Words: 27,479 - Reviews: 146 - Favs: 49 - Follows: 92 - Updated: 05-22-12 - Published: 01-06-12 - Status: Complete - id: 7715066

A+ A- [Fonts] [Story Width] [Story Spacing] [Story Contrast]

Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter, the next one is the finale!

Please review and let me know what you think:)

Jane and Maura are sharing a booth at the dirty robber. Most of the department is there. It's a sort of celebration for capturing Kenny. Only Jane and Maura are sitting quietly.

Jane: You OK?

Maura: Yeah I'll be fine.

Maura looks at the table.

Maura: We don't even know if she's alive.

Jane quietly sighs.

Jane: There are plenty of doctors she could pay off to help her, I'm sure she's fine.

Jane says it, but she doesn't fully believe it. She's just trying to make Maura feel better.

Maura: But why wouldn't she let me help her?

Jane: She wanted to get out fast.

Maura: She's never had a problem kidnapping me before.

Jane: Maybe it was too risky.

Maura: It was weird, she wouldn't even look at me.

Later that night outside of Jane apartment building stood a not dead but very drunk Rory Brennan. What you have to understand is that Rory is a true Irish Gangster. She practically learned to shoot while drunk and thinks pain killers are for pussies. So there she stands looking up at Jane's window, with her stomach covered in wrappings from the gun shot, a flask in her hand, and a gun on her side. She watches the window for a minute before she decides go in.

She climbs up the fire escape, sloppily and wincing in pain. When she takes the next step she slips and nearly falls before she grabs the railing. She looks down below and laughs.

Rory: Couldn't kill me with a bullet, but gravity...that bitch will get you every time.

She laughs to herself and takes out the flask for another drink.

She knows Jane isn't home yet, and when she gets to her window she finds it locked. She takes out a pocket knife with a screw driver but is to drunk to put it to the screw so she instead uses it to break a whole in the window and unlock it.

She opens the window and hears Jo Friday barking her head off.

Rory: Hi puppy!

She tries to maneuver her way in without falling but is unsuccessful and lands hard on the kitchen floor. Jo walks over to her while she lays on the floor. She lifts her head and looks at the dog.

Rory: Ow.

She gets to her feet and picks up the dog, petting her head.

Rory: Now let's steal Jane's beer.

She opens the fridge and her eyes widen.

Rory: Get the fuck outta here! This bitch has Yoo-Hoo!

Jane parks her car and walks toward her apartment. She sighs and rubs her head. It had been a long day, hell a long year. She just wanted to sleep and not be woken up with a call about another dead gangster. She brings her keys to the door, not knowing that inside Rory Brennan was throwing up in her bathroom after discovering what happens when you mix whiskey and yoo-hoo.

Rory shuts the water off after washing her mouth out and hears the door open. She stays silent and undiscovered.

Jo runs over to her owner, wagging her tail. Jane picks her up and kisses her head.

Jane: Hey Jo! Are you hungry?

She turns the corner to find a gun pointed at her and she jumps and grabs her chest. Then she sees it's Rory.

Jane: Jeez! What do I have to put a bell on you?

Rory smirks and takes the gun from Jane's side.

Jane: Are you going to shoot me?

Rory: Not in front of the dog.

Jane holds Jo closer and Rory smirks then takes the slide from Jane's gun and puts in on the table and holds her gun down at her side.

Jane: So you're alive.

Rory: Yeah right like Kenny O'Rourke could kill me.

Jane: What are you doing here?

Rory takes a breath.

Rory: I wanted to let you know that I'm not going after the rest of Kenny's men, so the war is over.

Jane's eyes lit up.

Rory: And I'm leaving Boston.

Jane's mouth hung open a little in shock.

Jane: wha- Really?

Rory: Yeah I guess a war will do that to you.

Jane looked at Rory's face and suddenly understood why she was really there. Jane had been picking up the bodies of Rory's loved ones for 2 years. She only had a few men left, and all the ones who were close to her were killed. Rory was telling Jane she was leaving because there wasn't anyone left to tell.

Jane: Where are you going?

Rory smirks.

Jane: Maura's worried about you. She did'nt understand why you wouldn't let her help.

Rory: I didn't want to drag her into this anymore than I already have.

Jane nods. Part of her knew that was the reason.

Rory: Well I'm gonna go before you start to think I like you or something.

Jane smirks and Rory walks to the door.

Rory: Just do me a favor, give me a 5 minute head start before you put out a bolo.

Jane laughs.

Jane: 2 minutes.

Rory smirks and Jane watches her leave.

Rory Brennan was leaving Boston, leaving a life a crime. She was finally going to walk away.

Jane was nice and gave her 3 minutes before putting out a bolo.

Rory drove her car down Jane's block ready to head out of town, but something made her turn the other way. Maybe there was someone left to say goodbye to.

COMMENTS! COMMENTS! COMMENTS!

chapter 17 before i go

Myliphurts85 | | unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Communities

Forums

Betas

TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles »

Aftermath

Author: Myliphurts85 PM

Minnie Driver takes over the Doyle family after Paddy is shot and fights a new Irish Mob war with Jane and Maura stuck in the middle of it all. My Season 3

Rated: Fiction T - English - Drama/Crime - M. Isles & J. Rizzoli - Chapters: 18 - Words: 27,479 - Reviews: 146 - Favs: 49 - Follows: 92 - Updated: 05-22-12 - Published: 01-06-12 - Status: Complete - id: 7715066

A+ A- [Fonts] [Story Width] [Story Spacing] [Story Contrast]

OK Guys, this is it. I guess this would be the season finale if this were the show. Thank you guys for reading a reviewing. I usually write comedies but this one was fun to write. Let me know what you think of the ending. Hopefully some of you are surprised.

Rory drives towards Maura's house not really sure what she wants to say or why she wants to see her. She smirks thinking about what Liam said,

"You've got a soft spot for that one."

And she really does.

Maybe because she was Paddy's daughter. Maybe because she's the opposite of Rory. Maura is good and innocent and above all of this. Rory has no delusions about who she is, she's a mobster, a bad person, maybe one of the worst. She's never regretted following in Paddy's footsteps, until she met Maura. Maybe being around a good person finally made her see that she wasn't ever one. Maura was right, Rory had spent her life rationalizing the things she did so she could sleep at night. But once someone pointed it out, she couldn't do it anymore. Maura made her want to leave it all behind.

Rory stops the car across the street from Maura's house and looks inside. Maura's standing by the window. She takes a breath before getting out of the car.

Maura adjusts her eyes to see who is outside.

Maura: Oh my God. Rory?

She goes to her door and opens it and they look at each other from across the street and Rory smiles.

A white van pulls down Maura's block. Maura doesn't notice, but Rory does. She doesn't take a step. She doesn't say a word. Not even when the van pulls closer. Not even when her and Agent Connor lock eyes. She knows who he is and what she's done to him. She killed someone he loved, she's done it to a lot of people. And when he pulls out his gun, she doesn't even flinch. Because deep down Rory knew she could never leave Boston.

Maura doesn't even know what's happening til she hears the shot. And when the van pulls away she sees Rory laying in the street.

Maura: NOO!

She runs over and tries to help her.

Maura: Somebody get help!

Angela came running out when she heard the shot and Maura yelling and she calls for an ambulance.

Maura: Rory! Rory look at me! Rory! Look at me!

But she doesn't. She doesn't even hear her. All she can hear is Hope's words repeating in her head:

"When you have that much blood on your hands, you can't just walk away and pretend it never happened."

Jane rushes into the hospital and sees Maura. She runs over and wraps her arms around her. Maura had obviously been crying.

Jane: What happened?

Maura: Rory's dead Jane. They shot her.

Jane: What?

Maura: She's dead.

Jane: Maura listen to me. OK? She's not dead.

Maura looks at her confused.

Maura: What?

Jane: Rory came to my apartment tonight. She told me the war is over and that she's leaving Boston. OK? She's getting out. This whole thing was probably just a set up, she faked her death and she's probably in-

Maura: Jane.

Maura looks into Jane's eyes hoping she will listen.

Maura: I was there. They shot her in the heart. She died before the ambulance got there.

Jane's face freezes for a moment.

Jane: No.

Jane shakes her head and takes out her badge.

Jane: No.

She walks over to the counter.

Jane: I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli I'd like to see the body please.

Jane walks into the room alone and doesn't seem convinced until she sees Rory's face.

Jane: No. Come on!

She throws her badge across the room.

Jane: God damn it Rory!

She covers her eyes and tries to take a breath.

Maura is waiting for her when she walks out the door and she wraps Jane in a hug. As soon as she feels Maura on her, Jane starts to cry.

The news stations played over the streets of Boston. And that night, the people of Southie mourned the death of the hero that they created.

The next morning the 3 detectives and Maura all sat in the Homcide unit quietly while in the tv plays in background. When the news switched to a story about Rory's death, Jane got up and shut off the TV. She sighs when she sits down and Korsak stands up and looks at everyone.

Korsak: I just wanted to say that, I'm glad to see that this is over and that the 4 of us are still sitting in this room.

They look at each other and nod. He was right and they were thankful.

The morning of Rory's funeral Jane and Maura went for a jog. They didn't even have to discuss where they were going, Jane parked her car by a park in South Boston and her and Maura started to run. There was a street fair in the square, a celebration for the end of the war. In the distance you can hear local news reporter Cindy Johnson speaking into the camera.

Cindy: There's a feeling in the air in South Boston. A sense of community that we haven't seen in a long time. They are celebrating here in Charlestown Square. It's the end of a war and the start of a new day where everyone can feel safer here on the streets of South Boston.

Maura smiles as they jog past Cindy. She was right. Things were different in South Boston. You could feel the energy in the square. This community was closer now then they'd ever been. They run to the other side of the street and Jane stops when she sees a poster with Rory's face and the words "Rory The Magnificent". She smiles and points at it. Maura sees it and smiles.

Jane: Do you think Rory meant to change things in Southie?

Maura: No.

They look around the square at everyone.

Maura: But she did.

COMMENTS! COMMENTS! COMMENTS! PLEASE :)


End file.
